


desperate souls

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Begging, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gold, F/M, Fingering, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Spanking, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, cane smut, cane!sex, consensual voyeurism, dirty deal, failed threesome, gold is kind of a jerk in this, mr. golds cane, naughty mr gold, sub!Belle, sub/belle dom!gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in exchange for a considerable loan<br/>belle agrees to let mr gold watch her and her fiancé have sex<br/>Things dot go as planed. WIP,</p><p>written for the tumblr rumbelle prompt a month event.</p><p>a monthly rumbelling<br/>may mutual masturbation </p><p>June mirror sex</p><p>July talk dirty to me</p><p>August Vibrating Panties</p><p>September  VoodooDoll and Phantom Touch</p><p>October Watching Porn Together</p><p>November - Sentence Starter Prompts</p><p>December - lipstick, leather, lubricant, let go</p><p>January -Public/Semi Public Sex</p><p>February-Edible Lingerie</p><p>March-none prompt ...</p><p>april-Did you just … finish?”</p><p>May-Strip Club</p><p>June-stilettos/high heels,party dirty talk chapters 14&15</p><p>July-“Can you help me with this zipper?”</p><p>August- In the kitchen/food sex</p><p>December - None prompt..</p><p>December - None prompt..<br/>chapters 19&20,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> { may } prompt  
> mutual masturbation

belle stood in front of her vanity mirror reapplying her lipstick. staring at her own reflection she took another drink from her glass of wine. her first glass had been to calm her nerves the second was just making her numb.and if she was going to get though tonight without falling apart then she'll drink half a bottle! she couldn't show him weakness, if there was anything she knew about mr gold.it was that he knew how to exploit weakness. use it against the poor unfortunate souls who made deals with him. tonight her and her fiancé were one of those unlucky people.

 

Gas was still in the kitchen drinking some of the harder liquor. she supposed that tonight would be harder on him then her. he had that massive male ego after all,

belle continued to stare at her own reflection as the time of mr gold's arrival slowly drew near.she could do this! she was stronger then she looked.beaver then this town gave her credit for.

she would make it though this night and be done with mr gold forever! she'll never have to see that self-righteous bastard again! after tonight.

taking a deep breath belle took another sip of wine then again reapplied her lipstick.she wished she could lay all the blame on her stupid fiancé's misappropriation of funds but..the truth of the matter was that her father had managed to miss-manage the business for over 10-years before handing the business over to her and Gas. by then it was almost past saving.

but it was her mothers flower shop, her legacy. and she'd be damned! if she lost all that she had left of her mother.belle was in a rock in a heard place, either lose the shop and move on or make a deal with the devil.

and maybe she was naive to think that she could handle the old pawn broker it was only a small loan after all.how hard could the terms be? he was just an old man who owned most of storybrooke. oh how wrong she was, how foolish! well she wouldn't make that mistake again. after tonight she would never again enter the devil's den.

 

the day they'd both walked into his shop they perhaps had been naive to think that making this deal was going to be easy. nothing ever is with him.mr gold always benefited from any deal he made. 

the proposal was simple. a simple loan to keep the business afloat. the loan would be payed back within 3-months or he took everything.the catch, 

in exchange for his generous payment plan mr gold requested to be present once during their coupling..he would only watch and not participate in anyway. the only caveat being if the mood should present itself he would..take matters into his own hands. she was mortified! by the request and was about to smack that damn smug face of his. telling him in graphic detail what he could do with his money and dirty deal! when her loving fiancé quickly accepted the deal.she had never looked at him in all their years together as she did then. with such hatred,

she should have walked out, told gas and mr gold that they could both screw each other! she should have but she didn't,

she agreed to this night,reasoning that it was only for one night just one night. and she could keep her mothers shop.

 

belle took another drink of wine when she hard the door bell ring. taking one last look at her reflection belle slowly walked into her living room mr gold was still standing in the door way.

"good evening miss French." he said. stepping into the apartment. 

his tone softer then she'd ever heard it before. her's was not,

"mr gold." belle coldly replied. wanting to the dispense with the pleasantries.

he smiled at her amused by her ill-temper. 

"would you care for a drink,mr gold." gas asked.white as a sheet his words slurred. 

"yes, thank you." mr gold replied. continuing to smile rapaciously At belle. 

gas stumbled as he opened another bottle of red wine while mr gold sat down making himself quite comfortable. 

they sat in the living room while gas had poured himself another shot of whiskey quickly followed by another.

"should we now begin." belle asked. clasping her hands together and glaring at mr gold.

he smiled continuing to sip his drink. "are you so eager dearie." 

"eager to be done with this, yes! belle replied continuing to glare at him.

mr gold took out his check book and placed their check down on the coffee table. 

"alright then, should we retire to the bedroom. or do you and your intended want to have at it right here on top of the coffee table." he said. his tone emotionless. board, but his eyes were gleaming with mirth.

gas looked at belle then quickly returned his gaze to the floor.

"the bedroom." belle said standing up.

mr gold stared at her for a moment before taking another drink of his wine. slowly putting the glass down on top of his check.

"lead the way miss French." he said. his voice suddenly husky.

 

mr gold followed belle into the bedroom while gas staggered behind. she had turned the lights off when mr gold flipped the switch turning them back on. glaring at him she turned them off! 

"whatever makes you comfortable my dear." he said chuckling. 

taking her vanity chair he placed it in the corner of the room and sat down making himself at home.

without preamble gas was on her. kissing her hard, he was drunk off his ass. they stumbled onto the bed gas with all his full weight laid on top of her. sloppily kissing her while feebly attempting to put his hand in between her legs. quickly giving up he slowly began kissing her neck. 

after afew minuets of his sloppily attempts at seduction.Gas had passed out! on top of her,

the bedroom was dark mr gold remained sated in the corner hidden by shadows. after belle had rolled gas off of herself mr gold muttered for her to continue. without hesitation belle pulled her skirt up and wiggled out of her panties.spreading her legs for him. tentatively she moved her hand up her blouse.taking her breast out of her bra. slowly caressing her nipple till she was wet.closing her eyes she slowly let her hand move down her stomach letting her fingers dip down into her wetting folds. touching herself while he watched, belle could hear him unbuckling his belt and the wispy noise of him dropping his pants.in the darken room she could only hear their labored breathing as they pleasure themselves. moving her fingers faster, repeatedly sliding them inside herself she could feel her orgasm drawing near as her hips involuntarily jerked. 

"come ." he growled. 

belle came. she climax at his command! unexpectedly,in the most intense orgasm she had ever had! 

hearing him groan she knew he'd come as well. breathing heavily, neither belle or mr gold made a move. after finally calming down belle got up off the bed and pulled her skirt back down trying to gather herself. in the darkness she could see his eyes gleaming with satisfaction.he gotten what he wanted,

belle needed to get out of the room and away from him. she walked passed him when he suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist. putting her soiled fingers into mouth! greedily sucking her cum off them. she watched him as if in a trance. then quickly came to her senses wrenching her hand free from his hold she slapped him hard across his face.

belle locked herself in the bathroom waiting for him to leave and be gone! and out of her life forever,

when she did finally emerge from the bathroom he was gone.

and her underwear were missing as well..

walking back into living room to make sure he'd really had left belle noticed the check still on the table where he'd left it.

it was over and done with! feeling emotionally drained and physically exhausted belle returned to the bedroom where gas was still out cold. laying in a ball beside him she closed her eyes trying to block out the Phantom image of his smug grin.


	2. submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { June } prompt  
> mirror sex

3-months later~

i stood outside of mr gold's shop. staring angrily at the sign hanging above his shop crossing my arms over myself.

I had promised myself that I would never again enter that smug bastard's shop. that I would never be at the mercy of his deals again oh..how wrong I was. how naive I still was,this world was not a kind one and had a funny sense of humor about never.

the truly funny thing was we were almost free, gas and I had managed to nearly pay mr gold back all we owned him. just a few more payments and I would have been done with that man. 

after that night I had managed to avoid seeing mr gold again. I always slid our payments under the door of his shop after he'd closed for lunch. I somehow avoided seeing him around our small town as well but..at night.in the dark his gleaming dark eyes still hunted me. I ruled the day I had ever set foot in his damnable shop! then of course when things were just getting back to normal and I could look gas in the eyes again. he ruined everything.

my relationship to gas was already strained before we made our deal with the devil himself.now we were strangers to each other. I could hardly look him in the eye anymore he was not the man I thought he was. all that held us together was our deal with mr gold. once it was done.I don't know where we stood? maybe I had only stayed with gas after that night for appearances sake. but the truth of the matter was we were over. we both knew it. we just couldn't bring ourselves to admit it.

maybe it was the loneliness or self hatred that drove him to drink that night. no matter what his reasons were the consequences of his actions that night again fell on me. a month ago my world came crushing down. again, when one night gas and some of friends went to Boston what gas did in Boston I could only guess.all I was told is that he was driving drunk! and somehow was driving in the wrong lane when he made the accident.killing a family of four! while he'd walked away with only a broken nose.

that was the worst night of our lives, and in the harsh light of day came the realization of how much that faithful night would cost us.he had ruined any chance of a future we might have had. and now, with the cost of his release and that alone was astronomical! adding to that his legal fees on top of the money we still owed mr gold we were more then broke we were destitute. and I was tied to gas in more ways then just his hand in marriage. our finances were linked as well. we were financially bond together for better or worst. facing our darkest hour. we again. had no other choice we needed more them money this time. we were in dire need of the tricks only the devil could pull! and as it turns out the devil himself was also a lawyer.

when we entered his shop again seeking his assists. he grinned gleefully.and oh how I wanted to smack that smug grin off his face! mr gold was more then happy to provide his financial assistances. as well as his legal services. the new terms of our deal were surprisingly simple. and lenient. mr gold would do all he can to insure that gas didn't go to jail. while also paying off all gas debts in exchange gas would work for mr gold. doing odds and ends around his house and shop working off his debt instead of paying it off. I foolishly breathe a sigh of relief, thinking naively that it was all over and that the worst was behind me.oh how wrong I was.3-weeks into our new arrangement with mr gold gas had left our apartment one night and never came back.

leaving me holding the heavy bag of debt he left behind. 

i walked into mr gold's shop. the smug grin he wore when i entered his shop again. was exasperating! it was as if he knew all along that i would come to him. 

"Mrs Rosenthal, how lovely to see you again. oh wait..he said waving his hand. I'm sorry is it still miss French.?

i looked at him narrowing my eyes. "you know my name, mr gold. and, I'm sure you already know that gas left town." 

"yes, yes I heard all about your..betrothed abandoning you. unfortunate, truly unfortunate situation to find one's self. he replied with that unsettling smile that made me suddenly nervous and feeling on edge.

"well that really, isn't any of your concern." i said dryly. 

"isn't it." he countered.

"yes of course, our deal. that's what I came here to discuss." i said meeting his stare.

"yes, I suppose the new terms. need to be addressed." he said with his dark eyes gleaming mischievously.

so his devilish mind had already been plotting. 

mr gold delicately placed the contract down on the countertop. pointing to the high lighted lines,

"As you can see,the contract clearly states that the loan would be worked off.and since your loving betrothed has disappeared then that leaves you holding the bag." he said leering.

"alright, mr gold how would you like to proceed. am I to be your maid? do you need an assistant for your shop." i asked when he shook his head.

 

"I think you know better then that, miss French. your loving fiancé is unable to fulfill his end of our deal. I'm afraid the terms of my generous deal have changed." he continued leering. 

"you know what I want." he said lowly. 

"you want me." i replied not looking away from his dark stare. 

"I want your submission." he nodded, 

"no, I didn't agree to this! I said shaking my head.

"the terms of our deal, are fairly simple. should mr Rosenthal become unable to meet his end of our arrangement. then his fiancée, miss French would be responsible for reimbursement to the lender in anyway he deems approbate. that's me." he explained. 

 

"I never agreed to this." i said in disbelief. 

 

"oh, but you did. you signed the contract! we made a deal your adoring intended and I. and you agreed to the fairly simple contact." he lifted the contract showing me my own signature on the paper.

"the terms were clearly stated, I would loan you the sum to pay off Mr Rosenthal legal fees and he would work off what he owes me. as our Mr Rosenthal has disappeared leaving you with very few options. miss French, ether you agree to my terms or..he stated evenly.

 

"this can't be legal, that's prostitution I may not be a lawyer but I know that much." i said staring down at my own handwriting. 

he shrugged his shoulders.

"ok, you may proceed to slap my face and call me a bastard. and I'll take your little shop.your fathers home, all that you hold dear." he said with a flourish 

"so then go on break our deal I'll take every thing you own in collateral. the choice is yours dearie." 

i looked at him incredulous, 

"you can't do this! I angrily stated. 

 

"I assure you, I very much can." he said gesturing to the contract.

"that's not much of a choice." i replied. 

"well, life is full of disappointments. and hard choices. miss French, only question is..what will yours be? the decision is entirely yours to make. 

tiling my head I studied his cruel dark eyes and his gleeful grin. he wanted me,

the perverted devil had an look of desperation in his eyes. oh yes, i could do this.i could play his little game.let him believe he has me completely under his thumb.let him underestimated me, just like everyone else in this town. then i'll flip the tables on him and make him wish he never laid eyes on me! 

"your an sick evil man, mr gold your a pig! i said glaring at him.

"yes, yes..and yes! now do we have a deal miss French." he replied impatiently. 

"I despise you." i spat.

 

"shall we it seal with a kiss." he said grinning wickedly,

before i could even reply he pressed his lips against mine.his fingers gripped my chin parting my lips mr gold slid his clever tongue into my mouth.devouring me.i moaned despite myself as his tongue continued to explore me. after a moment i pushed him away.

"don't ever kiss me again." i said more then a little breathless.

he smiled.

"as you wish, I won't kiss you again. unless you ask me. nicely, he said leering.

"now, my darling belle. do we have a deal? I need to hear you said it." he said with a steely edge to his tone.

"you already have my word mr gold." i replied defiantly lifting my chin.

he giggled.

"you belong to me now, dearie, my pet. show me you can submit to me. bend to my will." he said with that same edge to his voice.

"Hurt me, twist me. bend me to your will all you like. but you will not break me." i replied defiant. 

"we shell see, now." gold gestured with his finger for me to come closer. 

nervously I bit my lip as I followed him behind the counter. 

he made me stand facing the mirror he had hung on his wall.his hands on my hips slowly moved down my thighs. 

"I want you to watch as I fuck you! I want you to see just how much I'm going to make you enjoy this." he rasp in my ear. 

pressing me against him, he pulled up my skirt sidling his long cunning finger inside my panties. locking eyes with me In the mirror. i froze, my body stiffening as mr gold touched my moistening folds. teasing my cilt. and with a smirk he add two more fingers. 

"So warm, so welcoming." he said teasingly,

my breath hitch when i felt his fingers enter me. staring into his gleaming dark eyes.i wanted to look away from his satisfied expression. but, i wasn't allowed to.he wanted me to see just how much my body was reacting to what he was doing.as his fingers thrusted inside my wetting pussy i gripped the edge of the baseboard. desperately trying to keep my composure as the devil simulated me with his diabolically clever fingers.

 

"open your blouse." he demanded. his voice gruff with excitement.

keeping me pressed against him. i could feel his hardening erection pressing against me as he continued to finger me. I only nodded my head in reply. slowly unbuttoning two buttons of my blouse my hands started shaking with the effort. growing impatient gold moved his hand from my hip and took my breast in his hand.his thumb stroked my nipple intensifying the growing heat pooling in my core.i closed my eyes losing myself in the sensation.

"no..I want you to see the expression on your face as I pleasure you in ways that buffoon of yours didn't think of! did he please you like this? he growled.

a shiver ran down my spine when I wordlessly met his dark eyes in the mirror again.

"tell me, when not intoxicated did his feeble cock please you.did he ever please as I do now? he growled into my ear. 

i could only meet his heated stare in reply. 

"that's alright, sweet belle you may remain quiet...your slick pussy tells me all i need to know." he growled.

i was taken aback by the sudden intensity of my orgasm. digging my nails into wood of the baseboard. mr gold chuckled watching my expression as i came.

clearly enjoying himself he continued unrelenting to finger fuck me into oblivion!

"well, I do quite enjoy the delightful little noises you make pet.please, tell me sweet heart.did you ever ride him the way your pussy now eagerly rides my fingers? he taunted.

"I'm not your sweet heart." i grunted out still in the throws of my intense climax. 

"course not." he chuckled.

he pressed me against him grinding his hard erection into my ass. while making crude grunting noises. i was certain that he would come soon when he'd removed his fingers from inside me his fingers were coated with my fluids.

"I had sampled you once before, remember. once I taste you again slaking my thirst won't be quite so easy." he rasp. 

i watched though the mirror as he placed his fingers into his mouth lewdly sucking on them while humming in satisfaction. clearly enjoying himself when he finally removed his fingers from his mouth he offered them to me.i quickly turned my head away. chuckling he gripped my chin forcing me to look in the mirror while his other hand re-entered my shamefully wet pussy. my hips bucked involuntarily as he stroked my slick folds.continuing to roughly finger me. nearly making me come again. mr gold slowed his movements denying me my orgasm. 

"I think, I need to drink from the source. to truly appreciate your delicious flavor! he rasped.

 

"yes,miss French, I'm afraid further demonstration of your submission is required. in the back room if you please." he said. stepping away from me.

"to prove, my complete submission to you..or for you to assert your dominance over me." i replied. 

he smirked, holding the curtain to his back room opened.

"after you." he grinned.

i nodded slowly and hesitantly walked into the back room of his shop.

 

"take your clothes off, pet. leave only your underthings and heels." he ordered. 

i slowly took off every stitch of my clothing revealing my mismatched lingerie.

"good girl." he said,placing a chair in front of me.bend over, hands flat on the chair." 

reluctantly, i bent down holding onto the edges of the chair. blushing crimson as my barely covered ass was sticking up in the air.

"spread your legs." he rasped.

following his demands i widened my stance.

"wider, dear." he rasp annoyed. 

i spread my slightly shanking legs wider. 

"good girl." he rasp.  
while placing his hands on my ass.

 

gold stared at the wet patch on my panties.there were soaked through.

 

he smiled as he removed his suit jack and retrieved a antique cane from his old umbrella stand. striking me lightly across my backside! with the old cane. I yelped! in surprise and he chuckled. he continued to teasingly spake me with the cane.

"beg me to stop, belle." he said hoarsely.

i bit back a building moaning plea for him to stop! i wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having me begging at his feet i'd rather bear his Twisted brand of restitution.

with each measured rap of the cane i cried out! my hands gripping the chair as he spanked me until my ass was red. suddenly he halted. i panted flushed and unexpectedly more aroused..when i felt something cool? slowly caressing my more then a little sore ass. i moaned as he used the antique cane to stimulate me. slowly moving the cane lower... stroking my throbbing pussy through my panties until she was dripping wet. 

"would you like to taste this,my pet. he showed me the silver tipped cane. I'm now going to fuck you with this." he said. his voice low and husky.

i moaned in reply as he pushed the tip of the cane against my panties roughly rubbing me with the cane till i could feel my wetness running down my thigh suddenly removing the cane from me before i could climax.

i bit back a frustrated moan. 

stepping away from me.mr gold stood admiring his handy work smiling devilishly. 

"oh, how I'm going to enjoy this! I've waited a long time to taste you again." he rasp. 

 

using the tip of the cane he pulled my panties down my legs.i shivered as he ran a finger down my silt and moaned lowly as his fingers stroked my swollen and wet folds spreading me opened. he bent down getting in between my legs. I felt his tongue darting out to tease my cilt.slowly moving down my silt. throughly licking me.not allowing me to come just yet.i moaned despite my attempts to remain quiet as he licked my pussy clean. i was on the edge of orgasming when i heard him unzip his pants.he took himself in hand frantically working himself towards his own climax.

"that's it, my sweetheart. come for me." he murmured. 

finally allowing me my release I was unable to contain my cries as he slid his tongue inside me. i cried out coming hard, 

i heard him grunting as he ejaculated. 

he pressed his lips once more to my silt and kissed my pussy before rising to his feet and readjusting himself.

losing my grip on the chair i sink on to the floor shaking almost violently. 

"I dare say, you'll be enjoying our little arrangement. just as much as I will. perhaps, even more so." he said laughing.

i looked up into his dark predatory eyes.seeing the predator hiding behind the mask of simple antiques dealer if i let him he would devour me whole. 

"oh yes, I'll do more then breake you my sweet belle. you'll bend to my will and when I'm done with you,you'll beg me to do it again." he grinned viciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be updating this, with every rumbelle a month prompt from tumbrl's a monthly rumbelling.


	3. the devil's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { July } prompt  
> talk dirty to me

3-weeks later~

7:30am.i stood in my her kitchen preparing my morning coffee. usually i preferred tea but lately i'd been needing something a little stronger. even a touch more bitter to start my mornings with. as i stood in my kitchen quietly twirling the spoon in my cup of coffee I took in my surroundings the apartment was silent with early morning sunlight shining though the drapes.warmly brighting the small space.

since gas had disappeared leaving me with the heavy burden of our debt to mr gold. the apartment has been much more comfortable... more mine.i did briefly seriously consider moving back in with my father. for many reasons mainly it would mean saving money on rent but..it was a step backward. and i was done with Gas Rosenthal's actions affecting my life. it was my damn life! and no one would decide how I lived it. I spent most of my life pleasing my father then pleasing gas. and now mr gold. my life was my own! and i would live it as i wanted for the first time in my life. 

 

I haven't even heard a word from my former fiancé. nothing,not even a good bye text! we were together for...for too many years to count! The more time passes the more I have a hard time remembering why I even agreed to marry gas. for all my bravery and bravado I still lived my life the way my father wanted. doing my best to please my father. living the life he wanted me to live. that included me and gas running the shop together till I eventually had 6 or 7 of his children, leaving gas to manage the family business.now with gas gone my mother's flower shop was mine. it was my life to live and I would let no one decide my fate ever again, 

 

as small as my finances are I was able to scrap together a meager some to hire a sleazy p.i. to track gas down. I was sure mr gold had hired his own more qualified p.i. but, mr gold had his own agenda and I had mine.I hadn't heard anything yet. 

I had also not heard from mr gold as well.

I would have thought that mr gold would have fucked! me three ways from Sunday by now! but oddly he's been keeping his distance. putting me on edge for what he might be plotting for our little arrangement. 

 

slowly sipping my coffee I contemplated my plans for the day when there was a soft knock on my door. when i opened the door I found the hallway empty expect for a large white box laying on my doorstep.

it had a ridiculously large red bow tied around it.at first i thought it was from gas. his stupid attempt at an apology for leaving me with his mess to clean up but..the sinking feeling in my gut told me that i was wrong.that there was only one man who would be sending me large packages with ridiculous red bows abnormally tied to it..

 

that rat bastard! had sent me a package. taking the large box into my bedroom i sat it down on the bed. inside was a beautiful purple silk negligé with gold laced trim. the dark twisted one left instructions for me to wear it and take pictures. using certain..pornographic angles. nervously I bit my lip hating that this was actually turning me on. with a heavy sigh I slowly and with more care then usual undressed and slid into the negligé.the fabric was the most delicate silk i had ever worn.it made my skin feel very sensitive as the silky fabric draped over my naked body. 

 

i sat down in my bed fidgeting with my cellphone debating if i really could do to this? sighing i switched on the camera phone. deciding to leave my face out of the dirty pictures I took some snap shots of my chest in the negligé.then carefully lowered the thin straps angling my breast out of the negligé revealing my nipple. growing more comfortable i sank down in the bed parting my legs and opening them suggestively.i took a picture of my vagina then quickly sent all of the dirty pictures at once to him. tossing the phone on the bed i sighed. 

'well that was done'

then suddenly my phone started to ring the caller ID flashed the devil is calling. it was him! i answered his call some what irritated. 

"what, were picture not satisfactory." 

"oh, no they are truly lovely. pet, he replied with amusement. 

"then, what what do you want? mr gold." i hesitantly asked. 

"are you still wearing it? he asked. 

i hesitated to reply.

"I..I haven't had the chance to change yet." I answered. 

"are you wet? he pressed. 

"no." i quickly replied. lying.

"show me." he demanded. 

"I just sent you all those pictures." i countered. 

suddenly the line disconnected and I looked at my phone. call ended? 

did my battery go dead? he wouldn't have given up so easily. suddenly my facetime ringer went off! answering it his leering face appeared on screen.

"you look lovely in that color. are you wet for me dearie." he again asked. continuing to leer at me.

i bit my lip in none reply. 

"show me, let me see you." he repeated. 

 

i hesitantly lowered the phone to my parted knees.slowly i pulled the hem of the silky fabric up. opening my legs wider..giving him the full view of my rapidly wetting pussy. 

 

"beautiful." he said hoarsely. 

"how do you like my gift? tell me how dose the silk feel on your body." 

i held the phone positioned in between my legs. lightly letting my fingertips glide across the delicate fabric.

"it's soft." i said avoiding his gaze.

"touch yourself." he said with a mischievous grin. 

I abruptly brought the phone back up to my face.

"you! want me to...with the phone! i stammered. 

 

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself,now point the phone back to your deliciously wet pussy and follow my instructions." he said annoyed. 

 

"no, it's too weird. even for you." i replied shaking my head. 

 

"I'm not asking pet! gold said his tone darkening. 

 

"fine."

i lowered myself into the bad and pushed the negligé up around my waist. positioning the phone to face my shamefully wet pussy.

"what do you want me to do? I asked. my breath catching in my throat. 

 

"with two fingers I want you to slowly part your folds." he said in a commanding in tone. 

 

my hand moved slowly down my legs.using my fingers i spread myself open to his view. 

 

"your, so..wet pet. you must be enjoying this! he said with a smirk. 

I remained uncommunicative while my fingers parted my inner folds. 

"now drag them up your delectable folds. till you reach your cilt." he continued.

 

my heart began to race as i traced little circles against my cilt. setting my body on edge.

"now, using one finger I want you to stick your finger into your pussy.. teasing yourself by only touching your outer folds you are not to move any deeper." he continued in that same commanding tone.

 

"yes! i gasped.as I masturbated while the devil watched! becoming incredibly wetter and more aroused by the stimulating erotic situation. 

 

"you may now add another finger, sticking them both inside your pretty pussy." he rasped.

 

i moaned as i pushed my fingers inside my pussy feeling my own wetness. my walls began to pulse with need. i laid back against the pillows staring up at the ceiling as i thrusted my fingers in and out of my throbbing pussy. my hands shaking as i neared my orgasm.

 

"no, not just yet. pet, steady yourself." he said demandingly. 

 

i gripped the phone tightly while continuing to finger fuck myself.

"naughty girl, I said stop! he said rising his voice slightly.

with a frustrated moan i pulled my fingers out of my throbbing pussy. 

"now don't make another move." he ordered. 

i made a nose of frustration my inner walls pulsing with unsatisfied need. i remained still for afew minutes. my heart rate slowing.

 

"I want to touch your sweet velvety pussy.I want to kiss your wet pussy! my dear pet, seeping my tongue deep inside you. oh, how I long to fuck you again with it. once was most certainly not enough. I can still taste you." he rasped. 

 

"did you like that? did you enjoy it? when I fucked you with my tongue! 

 

i gripped the bed sheets the tone of his dark voice turning me on more then i liked. "stop! please don't ." I pleaded. 

he only chuckled in reply.

"may..I touch myself now ." I weakly asked.

 

"yes, pet I want you to touch your breast." he said with longing.

"do you want to watch? I asked closing my eyes. 

"I want to watch your pussy get wetter." he said almost growling. 

 

sitting up i placed the phone down in between my legs as i pulled the negligé down enough to expose breasts. picking the phone back up i repositioned myself on the bed spreading my legs wider. baring myself further to his view.

 

"there's my good girl." he rasp.

awkwardly, i cupped my breast. slowly rubbing circles around my hardening nipple. closing my eyes enjoying the little pleasurable tingling. i felt my wetness slowly dripping down on the bedspread. i hummed feeling that low pleasurable heat in my core build.

 

"yes, that's..it. that's my good girl. I want to see you come." he rasp.

i could hear the sound of his belt being unbuckled. 

"please can I...i.

"yes, yes! put your fingers in..in.. he mumbled. 

"in my pussy." I said giggling.

"don't, don't disobey me." he grunted.

"yes, sir." i said teasingly as i pushed my fingers deeper inside myself. 

i moaned feeling my climax build. my whole body jerked as i was now on the very edge of orgasming. 

 

"please..please! I.." i moaned. 

 

"that's it, my sweetheart. come for me." he grunted.

i cried out his name as i came. my legs were shanking with the intense sensation. i continued to ride my own fingers as my whole body shivered with pleasure. 

"that's it, fuck! yes! my beautiful. darling belle, he said growling.

 

breathing heavily, i dropped the phone. laying back against the head broad bed we were both silent for a while. 

 

"you have a lovely ceiling, pet." i hard him say. 

"oh! i picked the phone back up facing it toward me and saw mr gold's satisfied expression.

 

"Well that was..quite, very pleasing. you did very well pet." he said with a pleased expression. 

 

"did you enjoy it pet." he asked with a smirk.

biting my lip i lowered my legs. 

gold licked his lips staring at my exposed breast. 

"you do look so lovely in that negligé. he said lowly. 

i only stared at him. panting,

"naughty girl, teasing me with your tempting nipple. I have to plan something special for those." he remark. 

 

"are you..done." i asked breathing heavily. 

 

"for now." he said with a satisfied smile. 

 

"enjoy, the rest of your day my sweet.i know I will." he said with a leer.

I hung up on him and laid back against the pillows trying to calm my breathing.

 

i needed a cold shower, 

 

it was a only 2days later before I hard from mr gold again.I was attending to the flower shop it was mid afternoon and busy with customers.all morning long arrangements needed to be made as well as deliveries. it was the first time since gas had gone that I had to deal with all this alone, it was somewhat overwhelming. at first. but I was managing it.I could do this, I didn't need him anymore! I would and I could handle this business on my own. 

during my most busiest times my phone kept buzzing. I ignored it for awhile then the curiosity as to who might be trying to get a hold of me? started to weigh heavily on my mind I checked all my missed calls and text messages they were all from mr gold. 

 

the text read simply. [ talk dirty to me ] 

indignant, i had replied 'no! ignoring his texts for the rest of the afternoon until I finally had another moment when I could check the rest of his texts. they all were filled with his irritation. he was displeased at my blatant denial of his request. I couldn't help the smug smile that spread across my face.I suddenly found the whole idea of talking dirty to mr gold while he got off in his own shop. amusing. ridiculous really, doing that kind of behavior in broad daylight! it was juvenile. no I would not be a party to such childish. unseemly behavior. that's what 800 numbers were for..my afternoon continued without any further interruption from mr gold. 

 

at 5:45. while I was preparing to close the shop for the day mr gold's henchman came into my shop. right before I closed to hand deliver a note from mr gold! it was written in the most beautiful handwriting i had ever seen. it simply read. now, so i was being summoned. 

Perhaps now. he'd let down that mask he's been hiding behind and finally reveal himself as the beast that he truly is.


	4. humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { August } prompt  
> Vibrating Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written&edited under the wire,

I closed up the flower shop for the day.hesitantly I looked toward his shop. nervously chewing on my bottom lip. 

 

I hadn't heard a word from mr gold in over 3-weeks then suddenly when I had come to this realization I was Surprised to a gift from the devil himself! left on my doorstep.

'call upon the devil and the devil shall appear'

after I'd spent my morning engaging in some depraved acts by that afternoon I received a call from the vile man himself wanting a repeat performance.apparently, respectfully declining wasn't an acceptable option. I've been summoned to the devil's lair. 

taking a deep breath steeling myself i walked toward mr gold's shop.

 

"ah, miss French. oh so good of you to show up. I hope my little request wasn't to much of a bother." he said mockingly. as I entered his domain. 

 

"yes, I've been very busy mr gold. and I didn't have the time today to play your twisted little games. besides if you were so hard up! you should have called 1 800, girls or something like that.

"I'm not at your beck and call, at all hours! mr gold.I do have a life. a business to run." I stated glaring at him more then a little annoyed. 

 

he turned shooting me a look. it was the infamous mr gold stare that I'd heard so much about. but never actually seen before.and mr gold had now turned it on me. stunning me into silence.

 

"oh, but you see miss French. you are at my beck and call, as you do belong to me now. perhaps I haven't made myself clear on that. perhaps I've been to leant with you. pet, I..own..you." he snidely replied.

"further,demonstration of submission is in order.perhaps..a firmer hand is needed.to teach you miss French." 

 

"I'm not a misbehaving dog,gold." i retorted indignant. 

 

"Cheeky, pity a leash and collar would suit you." he said with a cocky grin. 

"if that's all, then I'll be on my." i said glaring at him turning to leave when he called me back.

 

"not just yet, miss French. we have a deal..a deal you agreed to. twice, he said with an edge to his tone.

i turned looking at him with cold a expression.

 

"now you really wouldn't want to...displease me pet, he said teasingly. 

 

I looked at him seeing that devious look in his eye I was playing with fire. continuing to test him would have consequences..was i willing to pay the price for my rebellion? 

 

"what do you want from me." i asked.

"I like the way you look at me, with such anger. hate, there's such a fire in your eyes when you look at me. I do so enjoy inciting your anger. pushing you, vexing you. it turns me on makes me hard! he stated while leering at me.

"I really don't like to...intimidate you, but.you continue to push me dearie. I don't like to replete myself. don't make me take matters a bit.. further." he continued with a sigh. 

 

"so, why don't you just fuck me and get it over with! i demanded fuming.

 

"all in good time, dearie. I'm gonna make you want it.make you want me." he simply said.

"I rather stick needles in my eyes." i coldly replied. 

he looked at me with malicious intent.

"still so willful, perhaps a lesson in humility is required. please.. step in the back miss French." 

 

"to teach me a lesson, or? pounding me into submission." i asked. 

"wouldn't you like that, no. I have other plans in mind. other ideas..things." he replied with a wicket grin. 

 

"your a vile, repulsive. little man mr gold. how do you live in such darkness? 

"oh but it's so easy, you see I'm a dark twisted soul. pet, and your complete and utter hatred of me feeds me. fuels the fire that burns for you. with every look of disgust.of unadulterated hate. ignites me, makes me want to have you on all floors begging me to make you come! to take you. hard and fast. claiming you as mine, would you like me to do that miss French? would you like me to fuck you! he stated with a pleased expression. 

grabbing him by his necktie i pulled him closer to me our lips almost brushing.

"never, you disgust me." I taunted releasing him.

he stared at me grinning wickedly.

"in the back dearie." he growled. 

 

once in the back room of his shop. he made me undress he then proceeded to tie me tightly into a old fashion corset. tying the thing so constricting that my breasts hardly remained decently covered. if I bent down even slightly I was sure I would pop out of the cage! but then, that was his intention as he bent me over his work table tying my wrists and my legs to the table. my breasts fell out of the corset.

mr gold took his time touching me. he began needling my ass his hands advancing up my body till he reached my breasts.cupping them.gold mercilessly tweaked my nipples to my chagrin arousing me. he fondled my breasts until my nipples were painfully sensitive and hard. I bit my tongue to keep from moaning I would not beg him! but evidence of my arousal was dripping down my leg giving me away. finally releasing my breasts he placed those damnable hands on my hips gripping them as he gridded his hard erection against me. preferring to dry hump me rather then just fuck me! he made grunting noises as I felt him come. with his hot breath breathing heavily on my exposed skin.he twisted my hair in his hand pulling my head back. 

 

"such, a good girl this evening. so perfectly still. so silent.tell me pet, have you ever been fucked from behind! by your loving fiancé. has he ever made you scream his name in ecstasy. or made you this wet before." he growled while reaching down in between my legs. touching my embarrassingly soaked panties.

 

"you want me to tell you that he was a incapable lover, that he left me wanting. he wasn't, gas was always rather good in bed." i said goading him. 

 

I heard him removing his belt. he then proceed to spank me,hard! with the lather strap. spanking me until I was red and sore.and shamefully still aroused.he continued till my legs shook with the effort to stand.only my constraints keeping me upright. 

I moaned despite myself as he dragged his treacherous tongue across my raw backside.the sensation was more then a little pleasant. it was very..arousing, 

as gold continued to teasingly lick me everywhere. but, where I wanted it most! my core ached almost painfully with need. he untied me finally releasing me. I collapsed in a heap on the floor. aching with unsatisfied need, while he sat in his chair watching me. I laid there on the floor. panting, staring into those damn smug dark eyes. 

noticing the obvious stain on the crotch of his expensive suit pants. i wanted to smack that lascivious grin off that damn! satisfied expression of his. kneeling at his feet I slowly moved my hands up his thighs. he closed his eyes and licked his lips clearly enjoying the feel of my hands touching him though the fabric.I slowly approached his groin when suddenly before i could touch him! he grabbed my wrists pulling me toward him.

"no...you don't get to touch me." he hissed pushing me away. releasing me. 

"those are the rules, now get dressed were done here, for now." he said turning his cold gaze away from me.

 

shaking sightly with indignation. I tried.in vain to free myself of the barbaric corset when I heard him murmur. "turn around." 

complying.I sat in between his legs with my back to him as he carefully undid the lacing of the corset. finally, able to breath unrestricted I took a deep breath and nodded my head in thanks.

hurriedly redressing i walked toward the the door to leave when I heard his sinister voice call out.

"expect, me to call on you tomorrow morning. miss French." 

I quickly walked out of his shop without even acknowledging his words.I needed to get out of there! before I did or said something stupid.like..smashing my mouth against his in a searing kiss that would leave him gasping. and so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk right, then artfully walk out the door. leaving him hard and in a state of unsatisfied arousal.but that was.. unwise.

best not tempt the devil. not just yet. 

bringing the mighty mr gold to his knees would be a tricky affair. and i needed to tread.very carefully.

 

early, the next morning. i awoke to this annoying buzzing sound. slowly i came to realize that the sound was actually, the doorbell! with a groan i turned over in bed squinting at the clock on the nightstand. it was 5:45am! who? could possibility be at the door at this ungodly hour! 

i startled awake dreading the answer.

'no..it couldn't be? he wouldn't! 

the doorbell continued to ring wrapping myself up in my comfy blanket i slowly got out of bed.i opened the door to find the devil incarnate standing there, dressed as always in his expensive three piece suit. he looked at me smiling cheerily.

i wanted nothing more then to slam the door shut in his face! in fact, I started to when he put his foot in the doorway. blocking my attempt.

 

"now now dearie, you won't be ignoring me today." he said with malicious glee. 

 

"I need coffee, it's way to early for this gold." i said with a sigh. 

i hated how quickly i was giving up, so far he was winning every round. but..i was too out of it to put up any resistance.he could fuck me over the kitchen table for all i cared.as long as i had my damn coffee first! I didn't care. but of course it wasn't that simple..nothing ever is with the devil.

 

gold kept his distance while I prepared my coffee. giving me some space while he made his preparations in my bedroom. 

 

after showering.i gingerly wrapped a towel around my naked body suddenly feeling bashful.i was more then a little nervous I knew he had. something..unpleasant.planned.

taking a deep breath. 'do the brave thing' i told myself. before stepping out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where he stood by my bed waiting.he grinned when i emerged from the bathroom. 

"lovely." he breathe.

"lie down." he said in a commanding tone pointing to the bed. 

glancing down at the bed I noticed two thin baby blue ribbons laying beside a pare of black underwear. I sat down on the bed anxiously biting my bottom lip my hands still clutched the towel around me. 

 

"lay back, and spread your legs wide." he rasp. 

my heart beat rapidly as i exposed myself to his lustful gaze. 

"good girl." 

gold knelt before me slowly moving his hands up and down my thighs. I stupidly held tightly onto the towel. I felt my folds slowly opening as he spread my legs apart. blushing as cool air prickling my sensitive opening. I could feel gold bent over me inhaling my scent. he placed his lips on my exposed inner walls and briefly kissed me.my hips involuntary jerked at the sensation. 

he stood chuckling. clearly enjoying himself. he stared lustfully down at me. reaching into his pocket he removed a small bottle of lubricant? putting a liberal amount on his fingertips he rubbed the lubricant on my pulsating pussy. prodding his fingers inside me he continued to slowly massage my rapidly wetting folds while I tried to remain still under his torturous ministrations. slowly sliding his too clever fingers inside of me. methodically.caressing my slick folds my breathing hitched as the pleasure built. his fingers glided up my silt ungently rubbing my cilt eliciting a low gasp of pleasure despite myself.i choke back a moan as he pushed his devious fingers back inside me pushing deeper.bringing me to the brink of climax before pulling them completely out of me. 

He looked at me with a malicious grin as i writhed with pleasure taking twisted gratification in making me enjoy his touch despite myself. lowering himself to my spread legs he blew his warm breath on my wet pulsing pussy teasing me with his mouth.his lips barely touching me he continued to tease me with the promise of his tongue. the sensation of his warm breath on my throbbing core further arousing me.I felt my wetness dampening the towel beneath me when he finally stuck his fingers inside me.I leaned up on my elbows a moaned braking free from me.his fingers stilled inside me and I desperately moved against his hand attempting to ride his fingers. a sinister grin spread across his face at my fruitlessness. 

 

"now, let's try theses on shall we." he said while gliding the seemingly ordinary underwear up my legs. 

the realization of just what kind of underwear they were hit me as soon as i felt the wireless egg sliding into place. with the toy nestled snugly beneath the crotch of the simple black underwear I flushed as I looked up at him my eyes meeting those gleaming dark eyes that still hunted my dreams.

he then took out a small black remote and turned the vibrator on. watching me with a gleeful expression as I rode out the little vibrations on a low pulse. for the moment.then turning it up higher. my walls convulsed around the little vibrating egg as it thrusted and stimulated my cilt.involuntary making me jerk and squirm on the bed. the little vibrator working my already over sensitive pussy into a state of almost frenzy. 

"I do enjoy, causing you this..sweet torture. your quite delectable in this wonton state my pet." he said tauntingly, 

 

hopeless to hold back the intoxicating. pleasurable, sensation coursing through my whole body i trembled with satisfaction as i neared my orgasm. 

 

"oh..oh..oh." i moaned as my body continued to tremble with the intense sensation. wiggling my hips I was aching and incredible wet! moaning loudly my hips bucking involuntary with the intense sensation. 

gold watched me squirm and smirked.

"gold! i cried out his name! rocking my hips against nothing! as he held my thighs apart denying me any release.

"please." i begged. desperately seeking friction.

gold cupped me pressing the vibrator against me and I cried out his name as i came. 

 

panting i laid still beneath him as he kept my legs spread opened.he stood in between my thighs slowly removing my fingers from the towel that i still desperately clung to. 

 

"you won't be needing this." he said opening the towel exposing my breasts to his view. 

my breathing quickened,the vibrator now on its lowest setting hummed softly only keeping me on the very edge as he began lightly tracing his finger across my heaving chest.leaning down he hungrily took my breast in his mouth.suckling on my breast. i gripped the comforter of my bed trying to keep my hands still.i could feel myself becoming more wet with his ministrations.pulling himself away from my breast gold's tongue darted out to lick my nipple. delicately swirling his eager tongue around my puckered nipple. i bit back a moan as he enthusiastically sucked on my hardening nipple. I shivered as he pulled away from me with a smirk. staring at my lavished nipples. satisfied with his work he gently took the blue ribbon and delicately tied it into a tiny bow around each of my painfully sensitive puckered nipples. i was so wet i worried that he would continue to leave me aching. denying me the sweet pleasure of release. 

 

"there, how do they feel." he asked grinning. 

 

it pinched! and felt oddly..erotic, simulating me.

gold chuckled.

"I'll take your silence as an answer."

he moved away from me staring down at my quivering body.

 

"now, leave the bows as they are. do not remove them. until I say so." 

i could only nod in reply.

"good girl, today were going to play a little game. and I will be watching so no cheating." he said while waggling his finger. 

 

"you are to behave as my obedient submissive or..well let's just say. he continued with a leer and licking his lips. I won't be pleased." 

 

the rules for his dirty little game were simple. in there own dark lechery way. I was to go about my normal routine. dress as I usually did. work in my flower shop while he hid in the shadows. waiting, waiting to set the vile thing in between my legs off! I was to be the picture of modesty. all the while underneath my demure clothing I was engaging in utter debauchery.

 

at first it felt like normal underwear. except.I could feel the still little bullet pressing against me threateningly. then sometime around mid afternoon he finally turned it on. it was on its lowest setting emitting a low vibration. hardly simulating. really, just sending little tingling sensation down my body. I foolishly thought I could get through this episode without embarrassment.

it had been a quiet day not many customers.the whole day had been nothing I couldn't handle when the rat bastard! turned up the setting. the bullet pulsed against my cilt at first only simulating me not enough to make me come. only putting my body on edge as the little bullet vibrated in my wetting folds. then suddenly it was thrusting mercilessly against my pussy! racking my body with pleasure as i held onto any flat surface riding wave after wave of orgasm. the intensity of each climax building till I could barely move! let alone walk, I sink to the floor attempting to ride the little vibrator. lewdly bucking my hips moaning wantonly, when he walked into my shop like he owned the place. locking the door behind him he stood watching with lustful need as I came again. he sat down in a chair clearly enjoying the show that he was directing. he was visibly hard.

just as suddenly as the intense vibrating had begun they halted. and I stood up on shaking legs smoothing out my wrinkled skirt while trying to gather my composure.

"I see, that you've enjoyed our little game. pet, you did look quite divine in the throes of passion." he said. 

I silently glared at him in reply.

 

"I think I would like a repeat Performance." he continued. 

 

he sat watching as i struggled to walk. stumbling every few steps pressing my thighs tightly together as i carefully approached him. my hips bucked wantonly midway making me cry out. unable to utter a full a sentence I could only glare at him as the bullet thrusted faster. biting hard on my lip swallowing another cry of pleasure I finally reached him and straddled his lap. pressing myself and the thrusting bullet against his crouch. grinding down on him. making him feel the vibrator against his hard erection.he grabbed me by my hips steadying me as i continued to grind on him. pressing the vibrator into my core. gold briefly closed his eyes enjoying the intimate moment. our breathing becoming ragged as we neared our climax.

holding onto his shoulders I rocked my hips against him. pressing the bullet deeper inside me.throwing my head back crying out in utter ecstasy as I came. gold leant forward trailing gentle kisses down my exposed throat with a muted growl he bite into the hollow of my throat. thrusting his hips erratically as he came.

we remained in each other's arms breathing heavily.i allowed him to plant little kisses along my neck as he slowly began to unbutton my blouse. revealing the little blue bows still wrapped around my nipples to his greedy view. i was to exhausted to even attempt to move.

gold tenderly continued to move his lips down my chest delicately kissing my breasts. my nipples. making me moan.

 

"I want to eat your sticky sweet pussy now! he rasp. 

his hands pulling at the underwear. the utter need in his tone making me comply.i stood unprotesting and slowly pulled the soiled underwear off and throwing them at him, he looked at me growled. 

he obediently followed as i laid down on the floor barring myself to him. pushing my skirt up I lifted my legs above his shoulders and he feasted on my swollen and drench pussy. eating me out while making lewd animal notices.

after he had made me come again he stood up from the floor. 

"A pleasure, as always miss french." he said while straightening his tie. and sauntering out door. 

leaving me in a state of debaucheness. panting on the floor of my shop. naked and exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not unhappy with the way this turned out considering the month I've had. I'm just glad I was able to edit/post the thing! lol happy reading xoxoxo.


	5. sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { September } prompt  
> Voodoo Doll and Phantom Touch

belle stumbled out of the back room of mr gold's shop.slowly gathering her composure before walking back outside. back into the real world, when she turned around expecting to see him standing there. watching her,silently taunting her with his victorious smile.expecting her to crumble to brake, turning round finding nothing but his treasured antiques and stillness. belle took a deep breath and turned to leave when she noticed two of the most creepiest puppets made of wood siting on top of a glass countertop. stepping closer to inspect the strange and hideous puppets. her curiosity overriding her trepidation she looked more closely at them their freakish eyes appearing to look so human. so real, 

"peculiar" she whispered. 

belle stared into their black depths. mesmerized by them.when she heard a noise from the back of the shop glancing back at the creepy dolls belle then quickly left mr gold's shop of peculiar things 

 

that night~

 

belle found herself standing in the middle of gold's darken shop with only street lights bouncing off of his treasured antiques Illuminating little light in the darkness.walking slowly toward the door she needed to get out,to leave before he finds out she's there. finally reaching the door belle finds it won't open! she twists and turns the knob but it won't open. turning round she see's those freakish puppets still siting on top of the countertop watching her with those eyes. 

a cold shiver runs down her spine.

slowly, very carefully. she finds herself walking toward them almost in a trance like state. their black eyes glowing in the darkness. nervously biting her bottom lip belle stood staring into the hypnotizing life-like eyes of the wooden puppets.when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. tearing her eyes away from her infatuation she turns to see the man who's hunted her dreams. her blue eyes meeting the gleaming soulless eyes of mr gold. 

 

"that's not happiness to see me, my little belle." he said looking at her with mischievously glee. 

 

he then turned his mischievous gaze to the object he was holding in his hands. belle took a step closer to him curious to see what he was holding. biting her lip she saw he was holding what a appeared to be an old rag doll. it was made out of old woven fabric. it was stained with age and somehow seemed familiar? belle was taken aback when she realized that this odd little doll that gold was holding had her hairpin attached to it! as if sensing her sudden discovery gold looked up at her smiling.

 

"now pet,were going to play a game. tonight you will not deny me. you will obey me." 

 

belle took a step back struck dumb by the intensity of his stare.

she gasped, when she noticed the odd little doll was glowing! suddenly she had the urge to run but somehow she couldn't move! she stood there frozen, staring into gold's gleaming dark eyes. licking his lips as he toyed with the odd little doll in his hands. moving its arms across its chest in a odd matter without realizing it belle had began to unbutton her blouse quickly pulling it off her shoulders she tossed it aside. gold tilted his head staring at her. grinning in a most evil matter, confused by his odd behavior belle looked down to find she had some how removed her blouse! clad only in her white bra. she shriek! and wrapped her arms around herself trying to cover herself from his piercing keen dark eyes. 

 

"fascinating ." he said leering 

 

the strange doll emitted a bizarre neon greenish glow, belle was entranced by it and golds's hauntingly dark eyes staring at her with lustful intent.his long cunning fingers toyed with the doll and belle found herself removing more of her clothing. baring herself to his sinister stare she slowly pulled down her panties leaving them pool on the floor in beweet her feet. licking his lips as he watched her gold continued to fiddle with the odd little doll as belle removed her bra and began to touch her breasts.teasing herself into wanton desire, their eyes locking together in lustful need. her hands unbidden, moved down her thighs touching herself. closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she slid her yearning fingers inside herself. she moaned uninhibited, masturbating while the demon that continued to haunt her watched! she came suddenly calling out his name. 

 

"yes, there's my dirty girl. my darling belle, that's right let go. let yourself in enjoy it dearie." he said. his voice thick with arousal.

 

belle opened her eyes to meet his twisted satisfied grin.unable to stop herself her legs moved of their own accord, walking to the glass display countertop and she found herself bending over it. lifting her skirt up, she felt his invisible hands touching her bare skin. groping her ass! she felt herself being penetrated by the ghost of his fingers. her hips bucking needy to the ghostly touch of a hand she knew were steps away from her. her hips bucked wildly feeling something thick and hard enter her! penetrating her deeper then anything had before.belle slammed herself against the glass feeling the force of his thrust screaming as she came. 

 

panting, belle turned her head already knowing what she'd find. gold had that doll pressed against his crotch! and his pants were undone. the expression on his face was one of male pride. belle closed her eyes as he began to rub himself with the doll. with a moan of pleasure belle fell to her knees feeling him inside her. her hips moved grinding against air but very plainly feeling his cock pounding inside her.fucking her hard! she cried out in pain and ecstasy at sensation.lecherously moving her hips. wanting, needing to feel him deeper! belle rode nothingness. wiggling helplessly, moaning her frustration while the devil laughed whilst fucking the doll. after her third climax belle sank onto the floor breathing heavily. her core still ached for more. slowly gold approached her. 

 

"your at my mercy now, pet. and I will bend and break you." he snarled. 

 

"please, no more." she begged. 

 

"oh no, were not done. not yet." he said with a villainous giggle. 

 

He receded into the darkness leaving her laying utterly debouched on the floor of his shop. the shop was eerily quiet, even in the darkness belle could still see those odd wooden dolls siting on top of the glass countertop. their black creepy eyes watching her. 

belle's hands lifted above her head as if pinned there by some unseen force. her trembling legs lifted in the air her skirt riding up. exposing her nakedness to the darkness. belle felt the unmistakable touch of his tongue! gliding slowly up her slit. she moaned as she felt it licking her pushing inside her inner walls.belle stared helplessly at the dolls as they mocked her with their cold animated eyes.belle kicked her legs as they remained obscenely suspended in mid air. another orgasm washed over her just as she felt his invisible tongue repeatedly flick inside her core. she cried out, begging for the unseen force to stop! as it pumped inside her. belle wiggled helplessly on the floor unable to control her body. unable do anything else she again cried out begging it to stop. another orgasm washed over her all she could do was stare at those dolls as they watched. mockingly, 

 

"you can drop the pretenses dearie, your enjoying this. I know your dirty little secret. you actually, like it when I touch you when I go down on you. you want me to fuck! you. don't you doll!. he said tauntingly. 

 

belle awoke from her nightmare! breathing heavily and shockingly her panties were soaked through. making a noise of frustration belle turned over in her bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand. it was 5:30am, she stared up at her ceiling still feeling the lingering sensation of Phantom touch.his Phantom touch, it was the most intense.erotic dream, she had ever had. even now, she could still sense his dark presence in the room. Her breasts felt heavy and sensitive. and she felt this intense ache in between her legs. 

sighing, belle kicked off her shorts. then slowly removed her soaked panties.her core throbbed with need, biting her lip belle stared up at her ceiling the dream had been so intense she could still feel the ghost of his touch on her body. his tongue inside her. unfortunately she knew very well what his sinister tongue felt like inside her. with a sigh she recalled the last time mr gold had been in between her legs. almost unconsciously her hand drifted down in between her thighs. while the other wondered up her shirt fondling her breast. belle was surprised to find how wet she was. she'd had the creepiest dream and was getting off on it! her fingers caressed her wet and swollen folds and her walls began to pulsate with little simulation.her body was aching for release. belle slid her fingers inside herself and her hips thrusted involuntarily at the sensation. belle began to moan rocking her hips against her own hand. her breathing hitched as she was quickly approaching her climax.she was going to come soon! belle threw her head back with a loud moan of pleasure. pumping her own fingers inside herself. she cursed his name as she succumbed to her orgasm. 

sated,belle laid back against her pillow and continued to stare up at her ceiling while her breathing slowed. her fingers were still buried inside herself. leisurely stroking.she was sweaty and needed a shower maybe that would calm her down. 

belle grabbed a clean pare of underwear from her drawer and waddled into the bathroom.after cleaning herself up a little bit belle started her daily routine.going though the motions of brushing her teeth. belle looked up at her reflection in the mirror and stared. she didn't even recognize the girl staring back at her! what had she just done? what had she let that Horrible man turn her into! She'd let him do all those depraved things to her. she'd even got off on them, that was the creepiest! filthiest dream! she had ever had and she gotten off on it. masturbated! while fantasizing about the villain that wrecked her life! 

belle spat out the water she been gargling with onto bathroom mirror blurring the reflection staring back at her. she was disgusted with herself,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this one was..tricky! lol


	6. porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { October} prompt  
> Watching Porn Together.

3-weeks later~

 

the loud annoying moans emitted from mr gold's laptop as we sat in his living room. we sat together in his chair by the fireplace. my ankles were wrapped around his legs keeping my knees parted. I sat in mr gold's lap wearing nothing but my panties gold's own pants were down around his ankles.he'd removed his suit jacket and vest.his shirt was rumpled and unbuttoned revealing some of his chest.it was the most naked I had ever seen him.

he held me tightly against him his hands on my hips grinding his hard erection against my barely covered ass. the porno he was making me watch with him had a red headed woman voraciously with gusto going down on her partner. making the most annoyingly lewd noises.

the pornographic film did nothing but arouse my annoyance! it was ridiculous, with over top enjoyment of the act. but.slowly I became filled with dread.I was being made to watch this filthy offensive pornographic film for a reason. 

the nervous knot in my stomach twisted. the dirty movie did not excite me but his warm breath on my neck...was turning me on more then I liked.his hand moved in between my thighs delicately rubbing my cilt through the thin fabric of my underwear. keeping me on the edge but not allowing me to come.not till he wants me to. leaving me gasping for breath with every stroke of his fingers. he carefully brushing my soaked though panties leaving me wanting more! needing to feel his touch. he roughy grasp my breasts as I bucked my hips against him.I could feel him under me hard with his own need but he won't take me he never does.

we moved urgently, dry humping each other toward climax. only it's not enough. I can't come. suddenly I felt him ejaculate! grunting his pleasure as he spilled himself on my panties. ruining them, pulling my hair back from my neck he places his lips there nipping at my neck with teeth and tongue.I know what's coming. what he plans to make me do..and I won't enjoy it. he'll make sure of that, whatever pleasure he gives me comes with a price. one that in the heat of our moments together i would willingly pay.

his hands continued to grope my sensitive breasts. pinching my puckered nipples with his fingers making me moan in want. I closed my eyes losing myself in his touch. the rapid beating of my heart drowning out the disgusting sounds of the dirty movie playing in the back round no longer holding our attention. my whole body shivered with wanton need when his damn tormenting tongue darted out to caress my neck a strangled moaned broke free from me.

"gold! I moaned tangling my fingers in his hair. when without warning, 

"get off! he growled into my ear. 

I remained motionless in his lap. my body shivering with apprehension. gold carefully pushed me off his lap quickly pulling his pants back up as I stared gaping up at him. he stared down at me with that sinister grin of his while righting his clothing.

"get dressed dearie, I'm done with you. for the evening." he coldly stated. 

I could only glare at him in reply. biting back all my angry indignation and scornful retorts. standing on slightly shaky legs I stumbled around his living room gathering my scattered clothes while the vile man watched! leisurely retying his necktie. I quickly fumbled with my blouse and skirt attempting to make myself appear decently dressed despite the fact that my underwear and thighs were stained with sticky his cum.

I would not ask him to use his bathroom to clean myself up before preparing for the..proverbial walk of shame.

I could still hear the vulgar noises of the porno playing on his laptop as I left the devil's den with my head held high slamming the door shut behind me. 

 

once home, I waddled uncomfortably into my apartment. quickly removing my ruined panties and throwing them into the trash. before showering I checked my mail for any updates from that sleazy P.I. I had hired to find my run away fiancé. I hadn't heard anything from him lately. surprisingly he hadn't been able to find any trace of gas. nothing? his cellphone was off. all his debit cards remained unused. it was as if he had just vanished Into thin air. people couldn't just do that anymore. not in this day and age. this is the age of technology. no, i needed to find him and fast! before i lost what little control i had with gold. things between us were escalating too quickly. despite my hatred of the man i needed to get out from under his thumb before i let the devil twist me any further into this.. ugliness.I could hardly look in the mirror as it was. I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me...

finally stepping into the shower I scrubbed myself raw, attempting to wash him off of me. the arousing sensation of his warm breath on my skin. the feel of those damn clever fingers buried inside me. teasing me into a state of hysteria.

oh, how i wished he was bad at sex! then I could mercilessly ridicule his technique. I would laugh at his weak efforts to pleasure me. maybe, i could fake it! but..no, my body would always gave me away. despite my hatred for the man I enjoyed his touch far more then i liked. 

while remembering the way he had touched me. I found my own hand wondering down my body my fingers seeking my still unsatisfied core. leaning against the cool tiles of the shower i found myself masturbating to absolutely filthy thoughts of him. of what i secretly longed for him to do to me. 

 

after my sinful shower, I dressed and opened the flower shop 3-hours late. but what did that matter to him, he' gotten what he wanted. I bitterly thought.

the rest of my afternoon was uneventful. I spent the remaindered of my day quietly reading a new book distracting myself from all my troubles. for awhile. after I closed the shop up for the evening I found myself wondering over to granny's for dinner when. unexpectedly.billy gusferbert one of ruby Lucas's many suitors asked me out on a date. apparently he'd grown tired of ruby's love games. billy was a sweet guy and after gas and..mr gold i agreed. wanting to feel normal again. I'd been with gas for..longer then I wanted to remember. he was apart of my past.tied in so many ways to my family. my childhood. I had grown up with the notion that I would some day marry gas Rosenthal. and..this thing with gold had gotten so...dirty and twisted. i needed to feel clean again. to date again.it was time to move on from all the things that I'd let hold me back. I owed gas nothing! and gold. well, he had know say in my person life. 

I agreed to meet billy at the rabbit hole for drinks later.I wasn't even going to bother changing my clothes I was comfortable and I wanted to be myself.tonight i could just relax and de-stress. having a few drinks with a friend. was just what I needed after the emotional upheaval my life has become over theses last few months. it was a distraction I desperately needed. 

 

the rabbit hole was noisier then I remembered. crowded with singles looking for a quick lay and some were there looking to drown themselves in alcohol. numbing the loneliness I could relate to them more then anyone else. I was there to cure myself of my own demons. I just wanted to forget myself for awhile and burn the image of dark eyes that still haunted me. I spent the evening slowly sipping my second glass of red wine. pretending that I was even listening to my date chatter on. billy and I ended our evening in the parking lot of the rabbit hole without so much as a good night kiss. 

as I walked home I found myself wondering what gas was doing. where, he even was? letting the fresh air clear my head of my foggy thoughts.

an hour later after arriving home I put on my delicate silk negligé. the one that gold had given me. planning to get in bed with a good book and maybe even find pleasure in something other then the devil's touch. when my door bell rang.

'call upon the devil and devil shall appear'

I opened the door unsurprised to find mr gold standing in my hall way. 

 

"good evening miss French." he said seething with some emotion I couldn't identify. 

 

while I was distracted by the intensity of his glare. he'd made his way into my apartment. he stood in the middle of my living room like he owned it! glancing around for something? 

 

"what do you want mr gold, it's late." I said more then a little irritated with him.

he didn't answer me. he continued to ignore me! glancing around my living room in search of something? 

"can I help you with something, mr gold." I said tersely.

he turned and looked at me with a angry stare.

 

"where is he." he snarled. 

"excuse me, who? who are you talking about." I said crossing my arms against my chest.

he looked at me with a smirk.

"I heard about your little outing." 

"my what? I asked glaring. 

"your rendezvous with the mechanic, it's not polite to entertain other men in the negligé another man give you." he said coldly. gesturing, 

 

"are you jealous, mr gold! I viciously laughed. 

he answered me with a cold stare. 

"how dare you, you dot own me! mr gold. I do not belong to you." I said incredulously.

 

"oh, is that so dearie." he said looking at me as if he were appraising me.

"you may have access to my body, but you do not have exclusive rights to it! I said pointing a finger at him. 

looking at me with a wicked grin. he walked slowly toward me.

"don't I." he said backing  
me against the door. 

"take it off! he snarled.

I only glared at him in reply.then I suddenly gasped! when he put his hand on my naked pussy! cupping me. 

"this, this belongs to me now. I own your pussy dearie." he hiss. 

 

i slapped him as hard as I could and he removed his hand from my embarrassingly wet pussy. 

he looked at me and chuckled. clasping my hand in his. 

"I'm afraid it's not that simple dearie." he said while rising my hand to his mouth and kissing my wrist while staring into my eyes. 

"we have a deal." he continued with anger and jealousy practically radiating off him.

"I don't recall anything in our contract stating that I couldn't be with anyone else." I countered.

he let go of my wrist his eyes staring intently into mine. 

"alright." he exhaled taking a step back from me. 

i smiled.realizing I won this argument!

"call him." 

"what? I said at a loss. 

"call the boy over, he can watch. that is if doesn't mind sharing you with me." he said matter of factly. 

"what! 

"well, my dear you agreed to grant me access to your body as you yourself said. whenever I wish it, so if the mood should strike me and I was to come over while you were with your date." 

 

"you wouldn't! I said slightly panicking. 

 

he smiled that damn smug smile of his. and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I suppose, your opposed to the whole town finding out about our.. little arrangement." he said with a knowing smile.

"I...I." I stumbled to reply to his insinuation. taken aback, 

"I dot gave a damn, what these small mined fools think of me. I'm sure they already think it anyway. but you." he continued with a grin. 

 

"are you trying to intimidate me, mr gold." I rallied.

"course not, but you would have to lie to every man you date. about your where abouts, your doings when with me. explain why your leaving his bed in the middle of the night to crawl into mine." he replied grinning ear to ear. 

"you really are a monster aren't you." I replied exasperated.

leaning closer he looked at me smiling with that stupid self satisfied smile of his. 

"don't pretend you didn't no." he said with a leer. 

he pressed me against the door trapping me between him and door.

"touch yourself." he said leering.

I could only stare at him. dumbfounded,

leaning in closer his warm breath on my skin making me dizzy with arousal. poisoning my thoughts with lustfuil need for him, 

his lips were dangerously close to my mouth. pressing his forehead against mine. my fingers glided up his chest fisting his shirt holding him close.his eyes stared intently at my lips subconsciously licking his own. 

"You want me! he said bemuse. 

i opened my mouth to speak. to deny it.but I was halted with the crushing realization of the truth. i did want him! I'd wanted him from the beginning and the realization had sicken me. i shoved him away and he laughed mockingly at me while moving closer to me. 

"touch yourself." he growled. 

i found my hand obeying his commend. my fingers reaching under the negligé to touch my shamefully wet folds. masturbating! right in front of him. closing my eyes in a attempt to lose myself in the incredibly erotic moment. unexpectedly excited by it. 

"look at me." he said. his voice a low growl. 

I opened my eyes to stare into his dark gaze. my breath hitching as I neared my climax.I came biting down on my lip to keep from making any loud noises.

after i orgasmed.he took my hand and placed my soiled fingers into his mouth sucking them clean while keeping his gazed locked on my expression. I was hardly able to pull my fingers away from him. 

"I could ruin you, make you no good to any man.make you want only me." he said his voice hoarsed with arousal.

I bit my own tongue to keep from replying. 'prove it' 

he unbuckled his belt pulling himself out of his pants. he gathered the hem of my negligé in his hand and began to rub himself with the silky fabric. his fingers ghosting over my naked legs.i watched transfix by him.he leaned closer to kiss me before he could I put my hands on his chest keeping him at a distance. 

he took a step back nodding his head in understanding before pressing me back up against the door attacking my neck with his tongue and teeth while getting himself off. i heard him ejaculate with a curse. spilling himself on the expensive nightgown. 

staggering away from me.he fumbled with his pants while breathing heavily. we were both unexpectedly effected by the lewd acts we'd just engaged in. gold sat down on my sofa watching me pant. unable to stand any longer i sank down to the floor.

we stayed like that for a long while with me siting on the floor leaning against my door and him on my sofa lost in silence. lost in our own dark thoughts. after awhile I finally got up off the floor and went into the bathroom to remove the soiled negligé and clean him off me. I threw the ruined thing into the bathtub to be dealt with later and slipped into the matching silk robe. 

when I emerged from the bathroom he was waiting for me with a opened bottle of wine. 

 

the next day, I came home to find a package waiting for me on my door step. it was a pornographic video! the box depicted a woman servicing one man while being taken by another. it was sent with the intent to intimidate me. it was a warning as to indicate what he would do if I continued to see other men. 

but it revealed the opposite, 

mr gold was not a kind or generous man. no, mr gold is not a chargeable man. he didn't like to share his things and he wouldn't share me. that much I knew for certain.

earlier that morning I learned that billy gusferbert was fired! without warning from his job. the poor man had avoided any and all contact with me when I came into granny's for lunch. it was for the best. billy was a nice guy. too sweet and kind for me I now longed for..dark sadistic eyes.

no mr gold wouldn't let another man touch me.

I had discovered a weakness in him. I was mr gold's weakness. it was a small flaw but..it was something, it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was a long one it kind of got away from me. lol


	7. the devil's bedroom hymns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { November }  
> \- Sentence Starter Prompts
> 
> “Why do they make this look easy in all those porn movies?! This hurts like fuck!”

“Why do they make this look so easy in all those porn movies?! This hurts like fuck!”

belle stood in mr gold's dining room. bent over his very expensive mahogany dining room table clad only a tank top with her bare ass in the air and her legs spread wide. mr gold stood behind her pushing one then another finger inside her anal entrance. belle hissed then moaned slowly moving her hips feeling that familiar intense sensation of his clever fingers buried inside. her making her wet with utter. wanton need,

she heard what she assumed was him applying some of the lubricant to his fingers as he slowly teased her anal entrance with something made out of cold metal. her body shivered as he very gently pushed it inside her. she soon realized what it was he'd put inside her.

"oh." she moaned.

 

6-weeks earlier,

 

the first time I ever entered the devil's den had been 7-weeks ago, gas had left some of his things at gold's house and he requested I come and.. collect them. I was hesitant to meet him at his home there was something.. ominous about it. a knot in my stomach telling me to run! but I never had been the scared little girl type.I wasn't the kind of girl who hid waiting for some handsome prince charming to come and save her, that was the kind of girl gas had always wanted me to be.no,I wasn't going to run or hide from mr gold. I would face my beast and tame him. or..so I plotted,

all gas had left behind was a box of tools i really didn't need or want. but mr gold had been insistent that I come over to his house and pick up my fiancé things. I met him at his house on a sunny Sunday afternoon. he was unusually quiet. reserved, as we entered his home.his house was an old Victorian.the structure itself was beautiful while the interior was all cherry wood moldings and wooden floors.just as his shop his home was filled with old odd antiques.while following him into the living room my eyes couldn't help but wonder. seeing all the curious and fascinating things he kept in each room as we passed he didn't offer to give me a tour to my sudden disappointment instead when we entered the living room he merely pointed to the little box on the coffee table and stepped away from me. I picked up the little box intending to turn and go when I glanced inside the box. at first only seeing gas things. his tools and his little blue work rug and..to my utter shock! my missing panties from that first intimate encounter with gold. I nearly stumbled taken aback, when he chuckled. I turned and looked at him glaring. he just smiled at my offended expression.

I turned to go needing to get as far away as possible from him and those damn dark gleaming eyes. remembering the events of that night was making my skin prickle with something I wanted to be revulsion. that knowing knot in stomach twisted uncomfortably.

he called me back,

"oh, and miss French. i expect you to return to my home next Sunday. I have some...educational programming I like to show you." he said grinning maniacally.

"is that a request,mr gold. or a demand?

he smiled.

"9:00 am, sharp pet."

 

i just looked at him.the bastard just kept smiling at me! with malicious intent.

swallowing my trepidation. my Rebellion, not in the mood to incite his displeasure.not this time,

 

slowly he walked toward me. looking at me with longing. I stood still as he reached out to gently stroke my cheek. his thumb brushing over my lips with restrained hunger.

"miss French?

I nodded in reply. turning again to leave.

I was carefully picking and choosing my battles with the devil. he wouldn't win every round.after all, only those I chose to concede.

 

I spent that first Sunday morning in gold's living room being made to watch his twisted brand of.. educational programming,

that night...that night would alter everything between us. finally twisting me into what he wanted me to be.

since the indecent in my apartment. the atmosphere between us had changed.

every Sunday afternoon after that i would spend in the devil's private lair. 

he had broken my will that night. bent me toward his. I was his,the braking in was over. every Sunday all his dark sick.twisted desires indulged.having bent me. but not broken me to do his will.

that following Sunday afternoon I was unprepared for the kinds of perverse games the devil had planed. all the depraved things I allowed him to do to me. after that afternoon I could hardly look at my own reflection in the mirror.

he derided such sick pleasure in making my body enjoy the sick things he did to it. after that day I knew just what kind of man I was dealing with.

I would spend the next following Sunday afternoon in his study. bent over his desk while. mr gold was searching the internet for more antiques to horde. I was laid across his desk with my hands and legs tied down. my legs were spread uncomfortably wide with my skirt and panties pulled down between my heels. my naked ass was exposed to his pleasure.for the whole afternoon I was his to toy with while he supposedly worked. searching the internet for his business needs his fingers were buried inside me. petting my wet pussy. we spent hours in this matter with him fingering me until i was shaking almost violently and begging him to stop! as he slowly very. deliberately, made me come again and again,the sadistic bastard! continued to finger me absently while he sat staring at his computer scene inactive enjoying his sick little sex games.

"oh, my. your dripping! he said amused.

"better, get you cleaned up before you stain the carpet." he said.with malicious glee.

I moaned.trembling when he began to wipe my over sensitive folds with his silk handkerchief.

"there now, all clean.he laughed,

"oh dear, you've been here all afternoon it seems.well, just one more thing before you go. before I release you." he said mockingly.

I then heard him unbuckle his belt.

 

Sunday afternoon, as i entered his living room. I heard Billie holiday songs on his old phonograph he was playing. he was looking at me with I believe the term is called.. bedroom eyes, only his bedroom was off limits.all the dirty deeds being done down on the main floor of his home mainly in his living room. standing behind me he gently helped me out of my cardigan while pressing me against him.

"stand still, for me." he whispered in my ear. his nose lingering in my hair.

reaching around me. he began to unbutton my blouse. tossing the garment onto the floor along with my cardigan. my skirt soon followed them. once I was stripped down to my undergarments and stockings.he stepped around me to look at me.

"what are you going to do to me? I asked while nervously biting my lip. 

he was being far to gentle with me. too quiet. his calm demeanor set that knowing knot in my gut twisting uncomfortably. 

he smiled gently placing his fingers over my lips staring longingly at them.

"shhh, be sill. be quiet my dear, until I say otherwise." he said nodding his head in approval at my none reply.

"now, up on the pedestal." he instructed.

turning away from his hated gaze. I saw the pedestal placed in the middle of the living room. taking a deep breath.this couldn't be that bad? being made to stand before him naked I'd done worst for him. and it's not like he hasn't seen me completely naked before. I walked toward his little pedestal ready to fill whatever sick little fantasy he wanted. I stood up on his pedestal stumbling a little before regaining my balance.

"please, remove your bra." he said. his tone darkening.

I quickly removed my bra tossing it on the floor.

He stared at me like he'd never seen me bare before. my breathing hitch with the intensity of his stare.

"panties? I asked.

he quickly nodded his head.

"no! allow me." he said slowly approaching me.

with covetous hands, he pulled my panties down my legs before discarding them with the rest of my clothing he pressed them to his nose breathing in my scent. I looked away from him subconsciously covering myself. he chuckled.

"shy,are we? he mocked.

i shook my head in reply.

"good girl, because I'm not finished yet."

taking my heels off.he kissed my feet after removing my shoes.he took his time pulling my stockings off me. placing soft kisses up my thighs feeling his mouth so close to me sent a shiver down my spine. stepping back he looked at me with a satisfied smile.

"now, put this on pet."

he handed me a long black silk. negligée. at first I was surprised by its modesty. then I noticed the back. it was low cut with an delicate lace cutout. making my ass visible through the white lace.it was better then nothing. I quickly slipped it on and for a long while he just circled me.looking appreciately at me. after poring himself a drink he sat down in his chair and continued to just stare at me as if I was some kind of puzzling work of art.

he sat for what felt like hours slowly drinking his second glass of whiskey and ravenously watching me stand there motionless up on his ridiculous pedestal! not allowing me to move. he tilted his head looking at me with a dark gleam in his eye.

"watch, me." he rasp. licking his lips in anticipation.

I watched him undo his pants. taking himself in hand.

that Sunday evening he made me watch him masturbate.and..after he finished with himself.I was finally allowed to get down off the pedestal. he watched me redress in silence not saying another word or commandment to me.

 

the next Sunday,he had me sit on top of his dining room table while he positioned himself in the chair in front of me.

"tonight, I shall dine on your sweet pussy." he said spreading my legs open before him.

carefully he began to unbutton my blouse.

"lovely, your being such a girl lately, so willing." he said with a pleased expression.

I bit my tongue to keep from replying. glancing around his grand dining room it was..spotless and cold. it looked as if no one had ever had a meal in here. it felt more like a show room then an actually occupied room.

while I was distracted he took my breasts out of my white Lacey bra. gently cupping me.he licked his lips while ogling me then slowly he leaned forward taking my breast into his mouth and suckling while his hand continued to grope my other breast. I moaned as his fingers plucked and pinched my harden nipples.he was in between my legs so close I could run my fingers through his long hair and..pull! he took his time sucking on my breast making grunting sounds. I griped the edges of the table just to keep still. finally he pulled back. releasing me. his vile tongue darted out to lavish my puckered nipples.

"is your pussy, wet. pet?

I pressed my lips together. refusing to reply.

humming to himself his fingers slipped inside my panties fingering my folds.

"just moist, I want you sloppy wet."

he pulled my panties off, and I moaned as his fingers entered me. his fingers began to stroke me slowly arousing me.

"that's a good girl." he growled. 

his damn clever fingers! found my cilt. kneading the delicate and sensitive nerve until i broke, moaning I closed my eyes losing myself in the pleasurable sensation when I shattered. coming hard on his fingers.

he grinned smugly. "it's been awhile, since I properly tasted you."

he lifted my skirt up and pulled me closer to him.

"oh, yes..your perfectly wet for me. perfect." he rasp, while positioning my legs above his shoulders and buried his face in between my thighs. sliding his tongue inside me. his menacing tongue slowly circled my cilt taking it into his mouth and..suckled.he kissed and bit my clit until my legs were shaking. his damn menacingly skillful tongue! seeped deeper into my folds seeking out my every sensitive place.

with his mouth on my core and his hands on my ass and I could feel myself nearing my climax. I had to bit my lip to keep from begging him!

he was unrelentingly licking me just enough to keep me on the edge. but not enough to make me come. not yet.

"delicious." he muttered against my fluttering folds making my whole body shiver with need.

I could feel my walls clenching. tightening around his clever tongue as he licked me toward orgasm.my legs were shaking uncontrollably. 

I heard his muffled groan when I finally climaxed. screaming his name! as I came,

the stimulation was to much, overwhelming me.as he relentlessly continued to fuck me! with his demon tongue making me repeatedly come.

"now, that was a satisfying meal." he said mockingly while leisurely kissing my inner thighs.

sedated.he pulled away from me. he stood up from his chair wiping his mouth clean with his silk handkerchief while I remained exposed sating on his expensive table with my legs lewdly spread wide. panting and still shaking from my finale climax. 

"thank you, miss French you may go now." he said. waving his hand in dismissal. 

indignant,I sat gaping watching him leave the room. swallowing all my biter retorts. 

'insensitive! bastard! 

it was another.Sunday afternoon at mr gold's house. I walked into his living room hardly wearing anything as he sits in his chair. waiting, watching as I kneeled on my hands and knees and crawled on the floor toward him. his dark eyes were burning with undiluted lust! standing up on my knees staring into those dark eyes. I carefully placed my hands on his thighs awaiting further direction when he leaned forward grabbing hold of my jaw and staring intently into my eyes.

"such, a good girl." he said pulling away from me reclining in his chair and pushing his shoe toward me.

"polish my shoes, dear. with your mouth." he demanded.

I looked at him dumfounded!

"lick my shoe! he sneered.

slowly, bending down with my eyes locked on his gaze. I spat on his very expensive Italian shoes. then with a sweet smile I slowly rose up taking his handkerchief and wiped his shoe.

"cute, you'll pay for that act of defiance. dearie! he growled.

 

grabbing me by my wrists. he pulled me up off the floor.

"lets play another game, shall we." he grinned viciously,

 

he led me into his dining room bending me over the table.

"now, be a good girl and dont move. I have something special for you." he said practically gleeful.

sighing, I laid motionless against his mahogany dining room table waiting for him to return.

maybe i should have swallowed my pride and did as he had asked. his demonstrations of power were always more severe then the request.but his demeaning simple little request was just that! demeaning. I wasn't his dog. his pet! and i so enjoyed that moment when i would remind him that i would not obey his every whim. that i was not his play thing. some sadistic part of me loved to throttle his plans. to figuratively smack that damn smug smile off his face with the realization that I wouldn't be playing along with his little fantasies.

I heard footsteps on the floor as he came back into the room. he'd removed his suite jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. setting a small bottle of lubricant down on the table in front of me.

"I was saving this, for another time. but you were asking for a little.. playtime." he said leaning over me. placing my hands flat on the table.

slowly he moved his hands lower. caressing as he made his way down my ass. my breath hitch when he quickly pulled up my short skirt.

"lovely, oh how you do like to test me pet." he said. teasingly pressing himself against me.

 

gently stroking my ass. I was filled with dread. i had a feeling where this was going and that this wouldn't be the end of it. no, there was more to his twisted punishment.

he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"now, that we've done this before. this shouldn't hurt too much, just feel..a little uncomfortable."

he pulled down my panties leaving them to pool between my feet. I moaned as his fingers slid up my stilt. probing my anal entrance. he stuck his finger inside me. ungently fingering me while i stared fixated at the centerpiece of flowers in the middle of the table.

he pushed another finger inside me. I hissed then moaned at the sensation. that familiar intense sensation of his slender fingers inside me. making me wet. slowly moving my hips with utter wanton need,

i moaned despite myself. my body twisting in pleasure as the pleasurable sensation built. my hips bucked suddenly. involuntary rubbing up against him. when, unexpectedly he removed his fingers from my quivering body.

"your sill, quite tight..pet even after our previous little game. perhaps, you were lying when you lead me to believe that you've been.taken..in this matter before."

"please, dont please." i begged.

"no, no your not ready for that.yet, I have something that will make you a little more comfortable..more ready for me."

i heard him remove something from his pocket.he placed the cold metal object against my wet folds rubbing the cold object around my cilt.

 

"what? what are you doing? I asked.

"lubricant, dear. we wouldn't want you to tear now would we."

after, applying some of the lube to the object he slowly teased my anal entrance with it. my whole body shuddered with longing as he very gently pushed it inside.

"oh, oh...oh..! I moaned. soon realizing what it was he put inside me. it was an anal plug!

'Why do they make this look so easy in all those porn movies? This hurts like fuck!'

I clawed at his perfectly polished table.moaning loudly as he slid it deeper into me. fucking me with it! making me obscenely wet, this plug fit..went deeper inside me then his other little sex toy.

my hips wildly thrusted as my core throbbed aching painfully. the noises I was made I couldn't believe were coming from me! damn him! i was so horny, i'd never wanted his dick! so much as i did now! I never wanted him so badly before. and I had thought that the little vibrator ball had been intense! this! this was..this made me..

I screamed with the sudden intensity of my first orgasm and the bastard! laughed maliciously.

"tell me you want me, say the words. belle." he rasp.

he cupped me his thumb ungently rubbing my cilt and i screamed.

"no,i d..yes..yes.fuck! yes! i cried out.as he continued to fuck me with the metal plug penetrating me deeply. in ways I wanted his cock to,

i cried out his name as i came again. even more intense then the last. collapsing back down on the table. i could feel my own wetness running down my leg. using my own panties gold cleaned me up. then pocketed the soiled fabric. leaving the intrusive object, nestled inside me. i'd been so distracted by him. by his depraved stimulation of my body that i wasn't even sure if he got himself off?

grabbing me by my waist he turned me around to face him.my body trembled with exhaustion.taking hold of me by my chin he made me meet his cold stare.

"now, pet. leave that little toy there. do not remove it! not until I remove it.I'm not nearly done with you."

his eyes drifted to my mouth. his fingers hovering above my lips. longingly,

"now, be a good girl and I won't leave you unsatisfied." he said. his tone dark with the promise of utter debauchery. and to my utter shame I became wet with anticipation.

"you may go, for now." he said. coldly stepping away from me.

 

nothing, was ever simple.or easy. with the devil,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, was fun!


	8. omitted Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { December} 
> 
> Smut - lipstick, leather, lubricant,  
> let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missing Sunday! from Chapter 7~ the devil's bedroom hymns
> 
> takes place right after the events in  
> porno_ 
> 
> and right before_ the Sunday afternoon spent in his study.  
> bent over his desk.

{ Sunday } 

i stood outside his door.fidgeting, unsure of what kind of pornographic perversions awaited me today. I could never be certain of the kind of playful mood the devil was in. he was a difficult to man to predict.

and after what happened last Sunday. after, what we did in my apartment i was more afraid of myself then him. I didn't know my own body. I didn't recognize the kind of person I became when I was with him. the things i would allow him to do to me I had.. enjoyed them! wanted them. I craved his touch. enjoyed the caress of his seductive tongue inside my most intimate places. wanted his long fingers buried deep inside me.shamefully I longed for more of him. 

 

"That's not happiness to see me, pet." he said when he opened the door greeting me.

I was taken aback by the familiar words something...about them? setting me on edge and making my stomach flutter with anticipation.

i stepped into his home fully prepared to spend another Sunday indulging the devil in any sick twisted fantasies he had planned. the previous Sunday had been degrading to say the least, standing in his entry hall he looked me over appraising me as I was some pretty antique he'd just acquired.I was wearing a simple white blouse and my short pleated skirt. he'd finished his appraisal of me and he stood before me grinning. 

"your panties, take them off." he said with a absolutely filthy grin.

without preamble I pulled my simple but black underwear down leaving them to pool on his floor while he circled round me. standing behind me i could practically feel him breathing against me. making my skin tingle with longing.

"You smell of roses." he uttered. barely touching my hair. 

"occupational hazard." I stated. 

"yes, indeed." he said with some amusement. 

somewhat reluctantly.I followed him into his den of sins. the living room. on his coffee table I saw a bottle of lubricant and...this little ball? as he sat in his favored chair I sat kneeling on the floor before him. waiting. with a satisfied grin he took hold of my chin holding my gaze.

"you have such a pretty mouth, pet. and this shade of red lipstick is very.. attractive on you I find it quite alluring.I wonder how pretty your mouth will look with those lips sucking on my hard cock." he said while suggestively brushing his thumb over my lips. 

"how will that lovely shade of lipstick look smeared on my cock." he said putting his thumb into my mouth. coaxing me to suck on his thumb.

warily,I swirled my tonuge around his thumb.tentatively sucking on it. then I bit down hard! on his trespassing digit.

and he chuckled!

"yes, indeed. you would." he said prying his thumb out of my mouth.

"naughty girl, he said tapping his finger on my nose. turn around pet I want to see you." 

turning around I leaned down on my elbows baring my pussy completely to him.

 

"I do adore these little short skirts that you habitually wear, so accessible." 

 

bending me forward. he ungently. with out any preparation shoved his finger inside me. fingering me anally. i yelped in surprise! feeling myself becoming instantly wetter then i had ever been! 

"I own your ass, dearie. he said stroking my curves. what better way to remind you of that then to own your ass! 

 

he added another finger and my hips bucked. with every thrust of his long fingers pushing deeper inside me i felt..I was on the edge of orgasming.I bite down on my lip to keep from begging him for more! I wanted more. I needed more, I needed to feel him. to have him deeper. when he withdrew his skillful finger from inside me. i made a noise of frustration. my whole body shuddered having been denied my climax. hearing him shifting i turned my head to find him applying lubricant to the little ball in the palm of his hand. he looked up at me with a sinister grin. 

"so eager, pet." 

flushed with the realization of what he was about to do to me. I turned away from his heated stare. 

"you claimed that your fiancé was quite the lover, even implied that you enjoyed different positions." 

I.. 

"then this won't hurt." 

gaping, i sat motionless allowing him to do this to me. he parted me slipping the little ball into my anal entrance. and i cried out, never before feeling this intense pressure in my core. my walls clutched at nothing! pulsing painfully with an urgent need to come. to be touched, I was soaked with arousal. 

"let go, belle let go of all your inhibitions." just enjoy the feeling my sweetheart 

i moaned when he turned the little vibrator on. 

the pleasurable vibrations sending shock waves of pure pleasure to my core. making my hips buck wildly as the pressure built. 

he chuckled,

"now how does that feel pet." 

"oh,..oh..oh." I muttered. unable to utter a comprehensible word. 

racked with depraved urges I crawled to the other chair holding on to the armrests while my hips thrusted of their own accord. the vibrating panties had been stimulating but this..this was the most intense stimulation i had ever felt! i've never had been fucked in this matter before! never knew that it could feel this good. it was...so, arousing having something vibrating in my ass stimulating me in the most pleasurable way. making me unbelievably wet! my body was already aching for more. my core throbbed with need. desperately,i wanted him to touch me.to fuck me! but..he only teased. he got off on making me want him and then denying me satisfaction. the sick twisted bastard! enjoyed tormenting me. digging my fingernails into the armrests of the chair i pressed my thighs tightly together in an unsuccessful attempt for any friction. bucking my hips wildly trying to come with the anal stimulation. alone, while the devil sat watching. amused by my desperate attempts to get myself off. 

 

"such a needy thing, do you want me." he asked. teasingly. 

I could only moan in reply. I felt his fingers gliding down over my heated skin groping my ass. i hadn't even realized when he'd moved behind me.his fingers were teasingly ghosting over my aching and wet pussy. 

"oh, yes please yes! I moaned. 

at the braking point i used my own fingers to get myself off. moaning when i felt just how wet i was. before i could come gold took hold of my hand guiding my movements. his own fingers gilding across my sensitive folds making me crave his touch.I buried my face into the soft cushions of the leather chair muffling my loud cries as i was engulfed in the most pleasurable climax i had ever experienced.he grinned staring at my pussy as I orgasmed. leaning down he gently brushed his lips against my wet folds delicately kissing my most sensitive spot. 

"mine." he breathe against me. his breath on my skin making my whole body shiver.

continuing to bury my face into the cushion of the chair I muffled my loud noises of pleasure as he parted me. running his tongue across my silt before slowly pushing it inside me. fucking me with his demon tongue till I came. he licked my flattering folds working me to the very edged again.

the vibrations were making me incredibly..aroused,with his tongue buried deep inside i came screaming in another intense orgasm. his unrelenting tongue continued to thrust the sensation overwhelming my over stimulated pussy. with the vibrator still inside me intensifying my orgasms.working me quickly toward another climax.my whole body began to shake as the pleasure continued to build.

I heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip himself. he kept his tongue inside me continuing to lick me as he got himself off. i heard him come with a loud grunt bringing me with him. still shaking from my climax he pulled away from me standing up he readjusted himself leaving his little toy still vibrating inside my ass! 

"take off your cloths." he said huskily while removing his belt.

remaining on my knees I wiggled out of my skirt leaving my heels on. he liked that. I quickly unbuttoned my blouse and took off my bra i was completely bare before him. 

 

he smiled then bound my hands behind my back with his leather belt.

with my hands bound behind me he reached in between my spread legs opening them wider as he cupped me.his fingers seeping into my slick folds caressing. 

 

"oh my, what a quivering mass of need! he said with a smirk. 

I stared into his dark eyes knowing that this was just the beginning of his playtime he wasn't nearly done with me. there was more! much more there always was with him. 

he laid me down on my side tied down with my wrists bound leaving the little still vibrating ball inside me. he watched me in amusement as I squirmed on his living room floor in torment. deriding pleasure in taunting me for hours not allowing me to come.while, seeking his own climactic release. 

"tell me pet, what do you want me to do to you.beg me belle and I'll allow you to come." he said with a wicked grin. 

"say, oh please please touch me. come on sweetheart beg for me." 

i remained silent,I would not beg him again! 

mr gold sat in his chair with a satisfied expression. masturbating, while watching me squirm with his lecherous gaze.adamantly continuing to deny me! 

 

I spent that Sunday afternoon in engaging utter debauchery..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy New Years!! dear readers xoxox rises a glass to 2017! 
> 
> in the next chapter we pick up where we left off in chapter 7,


	9. falling snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { January }  
> Smut - Public/Semi Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picking up where we left off at the end of chapter 7,
> 
> mr gold had dismissed belle with the promise of continuing later,

after being dismissed with the promise of continuing this little punishment. I left his house with the nasty anal plug still inside my ass. uncomfortably filling me and unfortunately keeping me aroused. as I walked down the street toward my flower shop I felt the eyes of the whole town watching me. judging me for being bare under my short skirt and with this naughty thing up my ass making me ridiculously horny, I was of course just being paranoid. nobody in this small town knew about us or the twisted version of myself I had become over these last few months.

nobody cared what went on behind closed doors as long as you kept up appearances and smiled. no one wanted to know about the darkness that was consuming you. the secrets that were eating away at you.except of course mr gold.dark secrets were his stock and trade. dealing with poor desperate souls. exploiting their helplessness is what got him off! playing games with our lives as if we were pieces on a chessboard. 

I didn't usually open the flower shop on Sunday's. my Sunday's were often spent having family dinners with dad and gas. but after gas left my relationship with my father had become awkward. our father daughter dinners were quiet and taxing. filled with things better left unsaid.maybe I blamed him for his role in my relationship with gas, for encouraging the relationship since he left we hardly spoke anymore.

on these lonely Sunday's when I didn't really want to be alone I would open the shop. simply because I needed a distraction from my loneliness. it was quiet here hardly anyone came in but being here.surrounded by my past. my future. it was a comfort to me just being quiet for a while.however after spending an afternoon in depravity with that vile man I...was. I was still very aroused.

while I spent the rest of the quiet afternoon alone in my flower shop the naughty urge to touch myself was becoming overwhelming. it was late afternoon and my core ached! longing for something I'd been denied. feeling the plug nestled deep in me. making me completely wet with arousal! I needed to come! desperately, but for some unknown reason I couldn't alleviate myself of my ache. simply because he had told me not too. i wouldn't masturbate I was waiting for him to touch me.to make me come, I wanted him to feel how wet his sick sex toy had made me. stimulating me to the point that I wanted to be fucked hard and fast! my pussy was actually dripping with longing.

I couldn't keep still, I kept dusting and rearranging the flowers. rubbing my thighs together seeking any mild relief.

I was obeying his wishes not to touch myself until he said otherwise. it frustrated and annoyed me to realize that I would obey him. that I couldn't reach under my skirt and get myself off without his say so! I knew my own hand wouldn't satisfy me. I needed his tongue. his fingers,any part of him inside me fucking me till I come. 

I spent the rest of my day aroused and achingly desperate for sweet orgasmic release. 

I was relieved when night had finally fallen and I could close up the shop. the vile demon hadn't shown his smug face. I guess I would have to take the matter into my own hands after all. 

I started to walk home when i received a text message from gold.

I was instructed to meet him in the alleyway. I continued to walk down the street when I was suddenly pulled into the darken alley. gold held me tightly in his arms while whispering dirty things in my ear. he pushed me up against the brick wall pressing his body against mine.

 

"let me see you." he said in a commanding tone. 

placing my hands against the bricks I pushed myself forward positioning my ass toward him. he lifted my skirt up exposing my naked ass in this semi public place. 

 

"good, good girl." he rasped while slowly caressing me. parting me to reveal the plug still nestled inside me. gently he began pulling it out only to push it back in again. 

"so wet, you enjoy being fuck by objects! don't you pet." 

i moaned as he repeated the action causing my hips to buck.the tension building inside my core. 

we were in a dark alley. hardly secluded! anyone could come upon us and find me half naked being fuck with an anal plug by mr gold! the thought sent shivers down my spine shockingly exciting me. I was excited and horrified that someone might find us in this compromising position.

"oh, so..so..wet for me aren't you? dearie." he said. taunting me while cupping my wet pussy.

"yes, please..mr gold." I begged as he slid his finger down my silt teasing me. a loud moan escaped me as his three fingers entered me. filling me. 

"yes! i murmured as he fingered me in the dark alley. blissfully finger fucking me until i came. when he pulled his soiled fingers from me I heard him loudly sucking his fingers into his mouth. tasting me, 

"delicious." he uttered. his hands pressed on the small of my back bending me forward granting him better access. kneeling behind me he pulled out the plug and replaced it with his tongue. 

i moaned as he flicked his tongue inside me. simulating me in a whole new titillating way. his tongue teased the rim of my anus before sliding back inside me. i was nearing the edge of another intense orgasm when his fingers slowly gilded down my silt fondling my cilt. his fingers slipped deeper inside my dripping wet pussy and I felt my inner walls clutch arounds his fingers. 

 

"oh,yes.yes! i moaned.coming again. 

"turn." he rasp tearing himself away.

my legs shook as I turned away from the wall.

"show me your pussy, show me how wet you are for me." he rasp. 

I hiked up my skirt revealing myself to him.

"lovely, perfectly lovely." he said with a filthy grin. backing me against the brick wall.

he lifted my shaking legs up around his shoulders positioning himself in between my spread thighs. baring myself completely to him. fisting my fingers into his long hair I cried out "yes...yes! digging my nails into his hair tugging on it as he throughly licked my soaked pussy clean. 

 

december. 2-weeks later, 

 

it was a cold unforgiving morning the kind I preferred to spend curled up in blankets reading. rather then spending the day in the chilly shop. well at least I brought my new book with me hopefully a good book will distract me. for while..

by mid afternoon it began to snow. at first I was to lost in the pages of my mildly interesting book to notice. by the time I glanced up it had already begun to cover the streets, I instantly regretted wearing high heels today. 'maybe it'll stop' I thought hopefully. 

the afternoon passed just as quietly as the morning had. I was half way through my book and thinking of maybe taking a coffee brake when unexpectedly mr gold's henchman walked in carrying a large box with a red bow wrapt around it.

my stomach clenched with dread as he placed the box down with care on my countertop. I backed away from it fearing it's contents.

"merry christmas, from mr gold." he said blankly. 

I looked up at him. glaring, 

with a nod of his head he turned and left. I stood motionless staring at the sizable box. christmas was more then 2-weeks away. 

I plucked at the red ribbon knowing that this was more then likely another one of his sick twisted toys. or silk lingerie. but when I opened it I was shocked to find a stylish red winter coat! it was beautiful and it was expensive. suddenly filled with angry indignation. I grabbed his little gift and my keys closing early. I marched over to his shop nearly killing myself slipping on the slick streets in my impractically stupid high heels! when I finally made it to his shop I threw the door opened knocking the bell off the door! 

 

"what is this! I said furiously throwing the coat at him. 

he looked up at me actually startled. but quickly recovering.

"miss France,a pleasure as always. I do believe it's a coat. as I'm sure your well aware of." he said looking at me with narrowed eyes. 

"I dot want anything from you! nothing." I said. near shouting, 

"no, just my money of course." he evenly replied. 

"How dare you! I said glaring. 

"really dear, it's just a little christmas gift. there's no need to get your knickers all twisted." 

"i dot want your damn little gifts, especially ones that cost more then my car! find some other charity case to throw your money at gold. I repeat I want nothing from you." I replied completely losing my composure. 

he just stared at me for moment. analyzing me then he smiled that predatory smile and I took a step back from his dark gaze.

"now, there's no need to take that tone pet! not with me.considering our arrangement..the coat was merely a token." he said gesturing toward the crumbled fabric laying on top of his counter.

 

"alright, would you prefer I tell you that I got you that coat because I hoped to see you wearing it and nothing else." he said slowly walking toward me.

"that, I wanted to see you walking around town wearing the coat and only it. really a gift to me seeing you from a distance knowing that you were completely bare under it. that I would fuck you in some dark alley with you wearing the coat that I bought you. laying claim to what belongs to me. is that what you want to hear. would you like that better miss French." 

 

"if that's your intention, then I might as well get property of mr gold tattooed on my ass! I said exasperated. 

he looked at me leering.

"indeed, I wouldn't be opposed. one cheek or both? he said gleefully licking his lips. 

"stop, it's not going to happen gold." I stated waving my hand in dismissal of the whole conversation. 

"i don't know, it could be most appealing." he said with a leer. 

"gold! I'm not having your name tattoo on my ass." I shouted. 

"pity,it was such a charming thought. perhaps I'll have it engraved on your new collar." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"don't ." i replied glaring at him.

"don't , what dear? 

"don't even try it, I'm done playing along to this game." I calmly replied. 

"oh, but I thought you rather enjoyed the games we play." he said with a knowing smile. 

"are we done here gold." I replied irritated. 

"well now, that all depends on you now doesn't it dearie. are you quite finished." he answered evenly. 

"yes, I'm done with you." I said moving closer to him. 

"you can't buy me, mr gold I'm not some object. an antique you fancy, I may allow you access to my body but you do not own me! I will never be your anything." I stated. 

 

after a moment of lingering heated stares I turned to leave. then I saw the weather outside had gotten so much worst since I first entered his damn shop. it was practically a snow storm! the streets were covered in falling snow. I wouldn't get far in my stupid heels! turning around I was meet with his smug grin. 

"did you need something dearie." he said with a satisfied grin. 

"I..I.." I muttered.

"boy, it's really coming down isn't it. I wouldn't venture far in this weather. not with out a warm coat or proper shoes." he said smugly. 

"choke! on it." I stated. turning to go.

I halted,when i saw that the falling snow had buried everything creating a whiteout. 

realizing it would be reckless to venture out in this snow storm my only option was to stay here and wait out the storm with him. when I turned back around the smug bastard already knew that I wasn't going anywhere. I was completely at his leniency. 

"I can't, it's even worst then it was a few minutes a go.I'm trapped here for the time being." I said deflated.

"yes, it would appear so. tea." he asked. 

I hesitated.

"it's only a cup of tea dear, not a diamond necklace. i might as well make a pot since were both stuck here until the weather clears up a little bit." he siad. slightly annoyed.

I nodded.

"good." he turned and disappeared into the back room.

Leaving me to wait in the front of his shop.

moments later he reappeared with a complete tea set.severing me a hot cup of tea out of a delicate porcelain cup. he was ever the gracious host, 

"Thank you." 

he nodded.

we sat in silence for awhile.slowly drinking our tea while watching the drifting snow fall when he broke our comfortable silence by clearing his throat.

"fancy a game of chess." he casually asked while refilling my cup.

 

"I thought we were already playing a strategic game of chess, mr gold." 

"indeed, we are." he said with a small smile.

"since things have become less formal, between us.perhaps you should know my name." he said hesitantly meeting my stare. 

"I don't want to know you, or your name mr gold. bedsides i already have a name for you that suits you just fine." I said while sipping my tea.

 

"that so." he said with a laugh. 

I was unsettled by the sound of his real laugh. it was unnerving how pleasant I suddenly found it to be. 

 

"you know, you've painted me as the villain of your story.and although I'am, you seem to forget. dear, that you and your loving fiancé came to me. you both came to me knowing full well my reputation.and..then after concluding our little arrangement.after your darling love's horrible accident you came back to me." 

"because I didn't have a choice, I only came back to you for your help." 

"for help, knowing what kind of scoundrel i'am. really dearie, it would appear that I'am only a side villain in this tail. your darling fiancé has played quite the role in all of this." 

I only shook my head in reply.his words cutting deeper then I wanted him to know.

"you knew the kind of monster I'am, and you came to me anyway." he said staring into his tea cup. 

"I didn't have a choice." i said infuriated. 

"oh, everyone has a choice my dear belle.there not always easy but life is full of choices. you just have to live with the ones you make." he replied meeting my stare. 

I bit my lip racking my brain thinking of a cutting reply. wanting to wound him as he had carefully wounded me. but I found myself at a loss. his warm dark eyes were setting me off balance. all I wanted to do was run. get as far away from them as I could. but, damn it all to hell I was stuck here! 

 

well, if I was going to have to stay here for awhile. I would need a distraction from those mischievous dark eyes. I thought, 

with a sigh I grabbed his hand and attempted to lead him into the back room. he hesitated for a moment then followed me. 

once in the back room, I pushed him down on that little bed he had backed in the corner. 

"is this what you wanted." I said as I pulled down my underwear and threw them at him. 

he sat unmoving, confusion clearly written on his face as I hiked up my skirt and sat down on his work table. spreading my wide legs open for him.

"watch." I said as I slowly began to touch myself. 

he made a noise of distress as I slipped two fingers inside myself. I closed my eyes losing myself in the erotic moment. 

I could hear him fumbling to unbuckle his belt. 

I moaned, teasing a very sensitive spot. making my body tremble with anticipated pleasure. 

"yes, sweetness. just like that." he rasp while pulling down his pants.

"open your eyes for me, belle." he said pleadingly. 

I opened my eyes to find him stroking himself. staring at me with wild lustful eyes. 

I felt my walls clench.I was almost there. fucking myself with my own hand. my hips jerked frantically and I came. the unexpected intensity of my orgasm sending shivers of pleasure though my trembling body. moments later he came as well. 

we sat in silence. slowly recovering from our little mutual masturbation session. 

after awhile longer I heard him pulling his pants back up. I finally sat up and put my underwear back on.

"a pleasure as always miss French." he said in a teasing tone. 

i pulled down my skirt and glared at him. I turned to go when he called out! 

"Oh, and miss French. about my little broken belle, you will be paying for that. later, he stated in a teasing tone. 

I turned back around to see him still siting on the bed looking at me with an amused expression. 

turning back around no longer in the mood to play his games. I simply walked away wishing there was a door instead of an curtain so that I could slam it shut! but as it is,

I marched toward the door. I needed to leave now! 

looking out the window, the snow storm had lessened.but not enough for me to safely make it home.there was still too much snow to even attempt it. I would definitely brake my neck in theses heels!

the continuing falling snow had buried the sidewalks in snow. 

I noticed that the diner was still opened. I could call asking for someone to come pick me up. maybe even give me a ride home? just mentioning that I was stranded in mr gold shop. I'm sure they would send an rescue party to save me from the villainous bastard.although that wasn't really necessary. I just needed a ride home.I quickly called before they closed and within minutes Leroy the most grumpiest man in town. well, second only to mr gold was there To play the role of my not quite savior. 

siting quietly and siping tea with the devil was..just too much. the whole bizarre scenario had been..peculiar, I needed to crawl under a mountain of blankets with a good book and just forget that the whole afternoon had ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out longer then I wanted!  
> I was thinking about cutting it into two parts. but..I needed this thing whole for this chapter anyway there it is.


	10. February part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { February } 
> 
> Smut: prompt Edible Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is in two parts. the other half will be posted before the end of the month.

january had been cold and unforgiving.

I could feel the cold seeping into my bones as I went about my daily routine. my days were filled with quiet silence while my nights...were hunted with his phantom penance.

ever since that very strangely bizarre time I spent with him in his shop mr gold had unexpectedly pulled away from me.

I was only summoned to his home on Sunday's to engage in our afternoons of debauchery.

after our encounters I'd return home to my empty apartment drink a bottle of cheep red wine and wash any traces of him off me.

with each passing day that I received no word from gas or more surprisingly from my sleazy P I. I slowly started to lose hope that I would ever get the devil off my back. 

I'd reached the point were I was seriously considering going to him for information.maybe even compare notes..

but I quickly give up on that ridiculous notion.mr gold is not my ally in the search for my missing fiancé.

no, I was alone in the search for gas.

February,

the beginning of February had been an continuation of the same bitter cold of january.but at least the shop was busy with Valentine's Day just around the corner. the flower shop was doing really well I even had to hire a part time assistant.

this year Valentine's Day was going to be a good one for business.anyway. with all the Valentine's Day hearts and candies suddenly everywhere little daily reminders of what the holiday was truly about. Valentine's Day was for lovers and sweethearts and I was remained that I had none? I spent too much time distracted with thoughts of what I lost. of what I never truly had.

I knew however that I wouldn't be spending the most romantic holiday of the year alone.mr gold I had no doubt would want me to spend the depressing evening in his hateful presence the thought alone made me utterly miserable.

 

February 14th, 

 

the shop was a mad house! all morning long I struggled to keep up with all the orders.I must have cursed gas name a million times! that morning for not being there. but I did manage to handle it all on my own.

at some point during all the chaos mr gold's henchman had come in and placed an order.I was filled with dread.anxiously awaiting his appearance.but the morning and afternoon passed and I heard nothing from mr gold.i actually hadn't seen or heard from him in he last week. or so? and I hoped to keep it that way.

Valentine's Day was very lucrative, it had been the best day the shop has ever had! 

that night, I dressed in my best little blue sequins dress the one gas always hated.ruby Locust and some of her friends had come into the flower shop to order themselves single red roses to be delivered on Valentine's Day. to my surprise ruby invited me to join them in spending Valentine's at the rabbit hole as some sort of anti Valentine's Day girl's night out party. it was unexpected but it sounded like it could be fun.and really anything was better then being made to spend it with him. it had been so long since I dressed up and gone out. not allowing myself to indulge in any self pity.not tonight, I left to spend the rest of my Valentine's Day out on the town.

later that night, 

I came home from the bar earlier then I thought I would. I was enjoying my girls night out.I did have fun it was just..the bar scene wasn't really my thing.

I shouldn't have come home was my first thought when I reached the door of my apartment to find mr gold standing outside my door. waiting for me.

the second, was how good he looked! leaning against my door carefully wrapping a silk red tie around his hand.

"I'm pleased to see you home at a decent hour, pet.I do have such plans for the rest of our evening." he said staring down at the red necktie in his hand.

"it's late and I'm a little too drunk for this gold, come back another time." I replied attempting to dismiss him.

"no, your not.you hardly had two glasses of red wine tonight and you and I both know your tolerance for alcohol is better then that dearie." he said looking at me with a wicked grin.

"how..how do you know how much I've had to drink tonight? did you have one of your goons following me? I riled.

 

he just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"your an real ass you know that." I snapped losing my temper.

"enough of this." he hissed.

"I'm growing bored of your trivial defiance, really belle this is not a request.need I remind you. yet, again of our deal." he stated indignant.

as I stared into his dark tense eyes he sinisterly grinned knowing he'd won. 

letting the red tie dangle from his hand he motion for me to turn around.

"where are you taking me? I hesitantly asked doing his biding.

"it's a surprise,but..I promise you it's somewhere private.someplace where no one will brother us." he replied while coving my eyes with the red necktie as a blindfold.

I took his hand as he lead me down the stairs and finally to his car. from there I could only guess what kind of depraved. sick twisted plans, the devil had in mind.

 

we drove for a long while in silence until we reached our destination.

he removed the blindfold and I found myself in a cabin.

there was a bottle of champagne chilling on ice and an heart shaped box siting beside it on the table.

"I didn't think you were the romanic type." I said mockingly as I picked up what I thought was a box chocolates.

"open it." he said while slowly walking toward me.

I opened it expecting to find expensive chocolates I was surprised by what I instead found to be in the heart shaped box. it was cherry flavor edible underwear! 

I turned to look at him incredulous, meeting his dark gleaming eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the continuation of this chapter~~~this chapter was my last update for a monthly rumbelling. the new list of prompts unfortunately has done nothing for my muse for this story. and I really do need to wrapt this up! so while I have an ending planed and two other chapters outlined i'am taking prompts for the in between chapters, hit me!


	11. my funny valentine pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { continuing } where we left off last chapter,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching blanded the other night so, lol

"what is this! I demanded,

"try them on for me, pet." he huskily replied.

"you can't be serious, I'm not wearing theses." I indignantly stated waving the box of edible underwear.

"that so." he said narrowing his eyes. 

"this is too absurd! I laughed in his face.

"the sophisticated, uptight mr gold buying cherry flavored edible underwear! no, this is ridiculous." I started laughing almost hysterically.

"well, were not exactly the flowers and heart shaped candy type! are we now pet.your not my funny valentine time are you dearie." he retorted with a sneer.

"most, definitely not." I replied half giggling.

'interesting' I thought as I tilted my head In examination of his curiously offended expression. 

had I just hurt his feelings? 

I opened the package suddenly curious of its contents.

the gummy underwear weary sticky? and really..just ridiculous! how could anyone get off on these? I thought as I held them up for assessment. I wondered if they even tasted good? 

while I was questioning if the edible underwear were in fact edible i could see mr gold in the corner of my eye. he was watching me with utter infatuation. eagerly licking in his lips in anticipation.

with a taunting smile. I pulled apart the gummy candied underwear and experimentally put a small piece into my mouth tasting the chewy. sticky, and sugary candy panties.

they tasted very unsexy. meeting his dark heated stare i offered him a piece. instead of taking the piece from my offered hand he bent and actually opened his mouth. closing his mouth around my fingers making a noise of pleasure as he leisurely took the piece into his mouth with his tongue! the sensation of his sly tongue on my skin sent a shiver down my spine. he slowly pulled away from me taking his time chewing. 

"delightful, would have tasted so much better if I'd been able to taste them as they were intended, with the added flavor of your sweet juices." he stated licking his lips savoring the taste.

I followed his movements as if in a daze. meeting my heady gaze he grinned and moved toward the table and began to open the bottle of expensive champagne he left chilling on ice. 

pouring two glasses he offered me the other glass. I hesitantly accepted the glass from him and slowly took a drink. I'd already had some wine earlier this evening and I had no intention of letting my guard down tonight. he watched me with a leer while slowly sipping from his own glass. 

I turned away from his heated gaze and put my glass down on the table when he suddenly grabbed me by my hips holding me against him.

"were going to play a little game, pet." he whispered into my ear. making me shiver with longing.

he removed the red necktie from his suit pocket and again tied it around my eyes. blinding me. I was now at his mercy. 

 

while blindfolded he meticulously removed my clothes leaving me in nothing but my undergarments. I could feel the ghost of his lips on mine. his breathe on my skin as he tenderly brushed his thumb over my lips.

"tell me about last Valentine's Day, how did you and your adoring fiancé spend the romanic holiday." he asked while continuing to sensuously move his thumb over my bottom lip.

intoxicated by his touch I found myself answering his intrusive question. 

"we, spent most of the day at the shop helping my father manage the big day. gas made the deliveries while I remained in the shop helping out with all the arrangements and customers." I replied in a detached tone.

"and,later that night when it was just the two of you.what did you do? he ask in a derogatory tone.

"we ordered a pizza and watched tv in the living room, then went to bed." I retorted.

I heard the rustling sounds of him removing his clothing.during all of our intimate encounters I had yet to see the bastard completely naked! 

"and, then you made love." he asked while moving to stand behind me.

"yes, we..had sex." I snapped. I was anxious for him to touch me.

"and,were you on top? I imagine you were often in that position. do you prefer being on top pet." he whispered into my ear.

his fingers tips were tapping my hips in the most distracting way.

I bit down on my lip refusing to answer him.

griping my hips almost painfully. he pressed himself against me making me feel him. the feel of his naked skin against mine was making me dizzy with arousel as he rubbed his hard erection up against my ass. his was warm ragged breath on the back of my neck sent shivers of excitement down my spine. my core throbbed with need.

"when he fucked you! did he make you scream, did you enjoy it when he drove his feeble cock into your welcoming pussy." growled into my ear.

I opened my mouth to reply with a cutting remark when suddenly his hand was on my stomach.his fingers were making caressing little circles on my bare skin my breath caught as his hand moved lower..toying with the waistband of my panties. I bit my lip attempting to stifle my moan of pleasure as his hand slipped into my panties, then his devilish fingers were inside me. touching my every sensitive place making me moan despite myself.

he continued to rub himself against me as his fingers pleasured me. I came hard, with his fingers still thrusting inside me.his other hand moved from my hip to cup my breast. squeezing my breast through the lacy fabric of my bra. I moaned as he pulled my breast out of the cup and roughly pinched and pulled my nipple.making me squirm under his touch while he continued to finger fuck me,

him was still hard against me. taunting me. he would cum soon I could feel how tense he was.I idly wondered if he would cum on my panties or my bared skin? the thought wasn't entirely unpleasant.

after he made me come again he removed his soiled fingers from inside me.I could hear him lewdly licking his fingers clean of my juices while making noises of contentment. I heard a popping sound as he removed his fingers from his mouth.

"so much sweeter then candy." he muttered kissing my shoulder.

"just the taste of you alone, could make me cum! almost." he said biting my neck.bruising me with his possessive mark.

taking my hand he guided me to sit down on my knees on the floor. I heard him sit down in the chair before me. 

he started to make those grunting noises of pleasure again. he was masturbating in front of me while I was blind to his movements. he took his time stroking himself. teasing himself to prolong his climax. I heard him gruffly cry out! then I felt his warm cum spill on my cheat. 

"I've made quite the mess of you pet." he said laughingly.

"I'll have to clean you up."

i heard him get up off the chair and leave the room.leaving me blinded and alone with his semen dripping uncomfortably down my chest.it felt oddly..erotic.

"turn around and remove your bra, dear." I heard him say when he'd returned to the room.

following his command i rose up on my knees as I took off my bra and allowed him to wipe my chest clean of his cum with what felt like a warm rag.however his hand began to wonder. wiping my breasts with the rug even though they wear kept clean of his cum by the bra. he squeezed my breasts and roughly stroked my hardening nipples with the rag. he then gently kissed each of my nipples before pulling away. I heard him squirting something into his hand before rubbing my breasts with what felt like massage oil? he intricately massaged my breasts. kneading my sensitive nipples with his thumbs arousing me.by the time he finished with his erotic massage I was completely wet with arousal.

he removed the blindfold from me and I was meet with his predatory gaze. he was now dressed in a silk black robe.

he looked at me with a lecherous grin. 

he clearly had no attention of ending this night anytime soon.I was going to endure a long night of pain and pleasure with the devil as my damn Valentine.and, I just couldn't find it in myself to care.

this was the first night I would spend in the devil's den. it wouldn't be my last,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now taking prompts for the next chapter!


	12. the devil's tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { April }
> 
> prompt "Did you just … finish?”

for the last few weeks I've been spending my weekends with him.  
at his cabin in the woods.

I can't explain how or why I came to spend my weekends with mr gold  
in the devil's den of sin.the only place where we engaged in  
depraved.degraded sex lately, 

most disturbing were  
the moments of domestic normalcy.  
reading quietly by the fireplace sharing meals at the dinner table and even...sleeping in the same space together.moments spent together doing ordinary things were deeply unsettling more so then his unnerving carnal appetites.

 

i sat astride on his couch completely naked with gold laying beneath me his head in between my thighs.  
his tounge buried deep inside me stroking my inner folds and rubbing my swollen and aching cilt.  
fucking me with his devil tongue  
he laid beneath me masturbating while bringing me to ecstasy.  
digging my nails into the armrest of his couch I rode his face screaming with reckless abandonment, with each orgasm my whole body shaking with pleasure as he continued to thrust his damn clever tongue into my core.enthrall I  
wildly moved my hips against his face his tongue seemed to fill me more deeply in this position making me even more curious about a certain part of him and how it would fill me.he was making the lewdest noises as he drank down my cum glancing down at him his eyes were in rapture.i turned away from his lecherous gaze and stared up at the ceiling when I heard him make that familiar groaning sound.

"did you just … finish?” i asked in surprise.

"oh, yes." he rasp with that smug grin while leisurely kissing my inner thighs.my cum marring his face i stared down at him and blushed.

 

how had i let this happen? how had  
i allowed him to be in this..intimate position.alone with him in his cabin  
being pleasure by the devil's tongue,

 

7-days earlier.

 

i awoke with this odd sense  
of being watched opening  
my eyes to my dismay finding  
mr gold siting in my vanity chair across from my bed staring  
at me with this odd expression.  
more baffling I discovered my hands were tied to the head broad he grinned mockingly as I tugged on  
my bounds.

"what are you doing, here it's..  
i turned my head looking at the clock on my nightstand. it's 6:45am!."  
I said in annoyance.

"did your darling fiancé ever watch you sleep, I doubt it. you know you are an adorable snorer." he said with a teasing grin. 

"gas never said I snored." I replied growing more annoyed with him.

"no, he wouldn't." he muttered.

"why are you here, what do you want." I asked already knowing  
the answer.

"i think it's time that we had a conversation." he said.

"about what and must my hands be tied? I asked rising my eyebrow.

he looked at me frowning. "yes."

i rolled my eyes at him. 

"I would like to discuss the terms of our arrangement." he simply said.

"what about it." I hesitantly asked.

"I wish to..he paused looking at me with dark tentative eyes.

"I'll forgive the debit if you agree to be my...paramour." he said staring at me with that unreadable expression.

"you mean your whore." I replied indignant,

"what I mean is, I want you.  
all of you.I will take care of you belle. provide for all your needs if you would be mine and only mine."  
he coldly stated. 

i laughed, "you can't be serious." 

"I have wanted you since the moment you and your buffoon came into my shop, I never would have shared you with anyone for any price." he said staring intently at me.

"easy to say when your rich."  
I snapped.

"nothing on this earth could have ever made me share you." he replied with something in his tone.

"so you're saying that your the better man." I asked mockingly.

he nodded. "yes i'am." 

I laughed.

"you'll want for nothing,  
I promise you." he continued.

"you mean so longs as I submit to your will, do whatever sick perverted urges you desire." I shot back.

he nodded.

"I would belong to you? 

"yes, you would belong to me."  
he husky replied.

"no, I dot think so.I will never be yours mr gold not in this lifetime not in any lifetime." I coldly answered.

"and if your beloved fiancé came back tomorrow would you still be with him, marry him? he asked  
his tone softening.

"that's none of your business."  
I replied with contempt.

"oh, it is very much my business."  
he said glaring.

"as you continue with the false belief that your darling gas will come back to you on his white horse and rescue you like some princess from the beast.while your entertaining yourself with these delusions you persistent in denying me.  
I thought not, you have no more love for him then you do for me..so then why not me." he continued slightly rising his voice.

 

"I have denied you nothing,  
i'am at your beckon and call!  
I've given you complete access to my body." I replied exasperated.

"well, not completely. you have granted me access to your gorgeous body indeed. all but save one..  
do you want me? he asked tilting  
his head and staring at my mouth longingly.

"I think you already know the answer to that question mr gold." I said glaring at him.

 

he stood up from the chair and took off his suit jacket and tie.walking toward the bed as he unbuttoned and removed his waistcoat.

"you are such a clever girl  
miss French, by denying me nothing but your kiss I desire nothing else but that which I have been denied." he said with a flirtatious grin as he crawled onto the bed. 

"I have done everything thing you have demanded of me, what more do you want from me. I demanded. 

"everything, I want you.  
I want to fuck you! make you beg me for mercy." he answered leering at my body laid before him. 

 

my breath hitched as he knelt down kissing my feet.his eager mouth moving up my legs following a familiar path.

"still, there are other areas where i'am allowed to kiss you."  
he muttered against my inner thigh and bit me hard. marking me with  
his teeth as he slowly pulled down my underwear.

"we shall continue this conversation at another time." he rasp putting my legs onto his shoulders and burying his nose in my most intimate places. breathing in my scent and then  
he kissed me. i felt an unexpected shiver of pleasure down my spine as his lips delicately kissed  
my fluttering folds.

he kissed every inch of my pussy.  
his tongue moving slowly taking his time as he leisurely explored. 

I moaned as he leisurely caressed my folds before thrusting his tongue deeper.flicking it into my core  
I involuntarily bucked into him when he parted me seeking my clit. massaging it till I was wet and aching for him only then did he push deeper and fuck me with his  
sly tongue. I squirmed against my bounds jerking my hips as I came biting down on my lip to keep from crying out. 

 

I blacked out after he'd made me come for the 5th time. 

 

I awoke unbound from my sex induced coma to the interesting sight of mr gold in nothing but my pink towel!

I had to stifle my giggle he looked so out character with out his designer three piece suits.he looked so vulnerable.

then he removed the towel and  
I saw him naked for the first time!  
and i blushed cherry red at the sight of a completely naked mr gold in my bedroom.he didn't even realize that  
I was awake yet.

he wasn't muscular or thin but he did have a nice ass and I found the  
unexpected sight of a entirely unclothed gold very arousing..  
my breathing hitched as my heart beat rapidly.heat spreading down  
my body the longer I unabashed  
stared at the man.

when he looked at me and I had to giggle at his look of adorable embarrassment.he scowled  
staring down at the floor blushing slightly as he continued to dress more quickly.

"so your awake." he said coldly.

I looked sheepishly at him in reply.

"I apologize for your using your shower, I have an early meeting with  
the mayor and well..he said. 

I had the unexpected desire to undress him.remove all his layers slowly. my fingers itched to run through his soft fine hair.despite all his ugliness of persona.  
he really was a handsome man. 

licking my lips while watching him dress as if in a daze I rose up on my knees and moved toward the edge of the bed and straightened his tie. my hands lingering on his chest until he removed them and kissed the red marks on my wrists where  
he bound me. his dark eyes stared into mine with yearning. and in that moment I would have let him kiss me. 

"we'll have to continue, our conversation..this at another time pet." he said hurriedly. grabbing his suit jacket and leaving.

 

friday night I was laying in bed reading a rather dull trashy romance novel when I was interrupted by an unexpected call from him.

 

"what are you wearing? he asked without preamble.

"really." I asked slightly miff by  
his gall.

"yes, really." he replied in that dark tone.

"long flannel pajamas." I said flatly.

i did enjoy toying with him.  
I was actually wearing flannel pajamas shorts and an old oversized T-shirt.

he chuckled. "and what are you wearing underneath? 

"gold I'm not in the mood for this tonight." I said.

"well, I could just come over and see for myself." he cooly replied.

"fine, i sighed. nothing I'm not wearing anything." i said playing along with his little game.

i heard him make a strangled noise.

"are you, did you just? I shook my head not really wanting to know what he was doing.

"do you masturbate belle?  
he rasped.

"you know i do." I replied unamused by his little fantasy phone sex game.

"and..what do you think about while pleasuring yourself, I bet I could guess some hulking blonde viking god of sex i'am sure or..is it the memory of your ex lover that gets you off! he growled.

 

what I thought about when I touched myself to my surprise was his dark eyes and the sensation of his ragged breath on my skin.I found myself wondering what he would feel like inside me to my shame. i could only blush in reply.

"your silence on the matter is quite telling miss French, please do elaborate.tell me your most dirty fantasy." 

I giggled. "well, you definitely have me there mr gold. tall brawny men. with very little brains definitely."  
I said teasingly.

"I see." he replied sounding very much unamused.

"pack a bag dearie, were spending  
the weekend at my cabin. be ready  
to leave in a hour." he said in a commanding tone.

"oh and please do bring the flannel pajamas." he said. not asking, 

I put my book down with a sigh.  
this would be the 4th weekend  
we've spent together at his cabin since February. I wasn't really looking forward to the debauchery of this weekend with the devil. but, it would at least be a pleasurable weekend.


	13. urgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May prompt 
> 
> Smut: Strip Club
> 
>  
> 
> analyvelez85 prompted  
> I'll loved to read about some enema-punishment play.
> 
> This prompt was a little too far out of my comfort zone.so I tweaked it a bit  
> and dabble a wee bit with water sports punishment.

I woke up one morning feeling a odd sense of urgency i realized that it was near spring, it was time to do some cleaning.

all this time I still had all of gas things in the apartment as he left them cluttered about our small apartment.I needed more room to breathe I started in the bathroom throwing away all of his products. gas had more hair gel and moisturizer then I did,the closet was next I started tossing all of his shirts onto the bed I decided to donate his clothes to charity. while I was going through the pockets of his jacket  
I found a matchbook from a placed called Al's nudie bar? quickly riffle through his other pockets I found  
a ATM withdrawal receipts for 10:30pm on the night of the accident. 

so that's where he was that night, that's what he was doing! 

using google maps I looked up the location of the strip club it wasn't much to go on but it was something. maybe it would lead me to gas.

after borrowing my father's car I left for Boston that afternoon.during the long drive I found myself contemplating what it would mean when I actually found gas.  
what would I do if I saw him again. and..gold what will he do once he realizes that our dirty weekend meetings were over.

An uncomfortable intimacy had settled between gold and I.  
lingering caresses.soft affectionate kisses over my exposed body before finger fucking and mutual masturbation.it all had to stop.

arriving at Al's nudie bar I was a little surprised and appalled to find that gas would hang out in this seedy dank bar.apparently my fiancé was living a life I knew nothing about and he had lied to me about.. everything, 

I glanced around the noisy seedy bar unsure how to begin when I noticed the bartender.the bartender seemed like the best person to start with.

"hi, I'm...the music was so loud that  
I had to shout to get his attention,

"I'm looking for my fiancé." I shouted showing him a picture of gas I had brought with me.

the bartender smiled and nodded his head.

"oh yea,he was a regular." he said with a knowing grin.

"so you have seen him here?  
I hopefully asked moderately  
taken aback by the cold sting of his betrayal. 

he pointed to a busty blond  
who's attire left very little to the imagination. 

"thank you." I said starring at the busty blond as she sat in the lap of  
a handsy customer.

I hesitantly walked up to them words wouldn't get her attention.steeling myself I held up a $20 dollar bill.

"do you know this man? I asked showing her the picture of gas.

"oh yea, that's my handsome.  
he used to come in here a lot." she said abruptly ending the lap dance to the outrage of the handsy man shouting that he wasn't finished yet.

"just a minute baby." she sweetly shouted back.

he your boyfriend or something?  
she asked while putting the money away in her bra.

"my fiancé actually, he's gone missing and I'm trying to find him. has he been in here lately? I asked handing her another $20 dollar bill.

"oh no, I haven't seen handsome around here in forever sorry sweetie." she replied straddling the man's lap and grinding on him.

I turned away from the openly vulgar behavior blushing shighty.

 

I should have left but my curiosity about my fiancé secret life was piqued and there had to be someone here who might still be able to lead me to gas's whereabouts.shaking off my unease I again glanced around the bar looking for something any kind of clue when a tell stripper came up to me holding a note in her hand. 

"the gentleman requests a private meeting with you." the redhead said flatly handing me the note.

it simply read follow the lady.

nodding my head In agreement I followed her into the back of the club.the private area was lite with neon purple and gray lighting creating a different kind of atmosphere.the stripper showed me to a small seating room with only a long black curtain being used for actual privacy.for discretion, 

so gas had been here all along, hiding away in this vile place that rotten bastard! 

when I entered the private room instead of finding gas there I found gold siting there in the booth! waiting with gleaming dark eyes.i hated that little flutter of excitement I suddenly got in my stomach at the unexpected sight of him. 

"hello dearie,were you expecting some else? he coldly asked fixing me with his dark penetrating stare.

"I..how, what are you doing here are you following me? I asked meeting his angery stare with my own.

"what are you doing here, looking  
for your lost fiancé? he asked with disdain narrowing eyes.

"I..I." shook my head refusing to his answer anymore of his intrusive questions. 

"I'm not going to answer you, where  
I go and what I do is none of your business gold.and how dare you spy on me." I replied finally becoming anger with his unexpected presence.

"oh,but your business is very much my business.pet." he looked at me with that predatory stare setting me on edge.

"oh yes my dear pet, it is my business especially when my pet leaves town." he continued with anger practically radiating off him.

he rised his hand beckoning me to come to him.I stood stock still glaring at him shaking my head in refusal.

"no, I'm not doing this here." I stated indignant.

"suddenly shy are we,come here my little devoted pet." he all but snarled.

i hesitantly moved to stand before him while meeting his heated gaze. his hand moved up my skirt his touch burnig me like fire.his fingers teasingly caressed the egeding of my panties with a smug grin he slid his finger inside my panties  
entering me.I widen my stance allowing him access to me as his thumb sought my clit stroking me till I was wet with arousal for him my body trembled with anticipation.  
he pulled down my pale blue lace panties his eyes were dark with mischievous intent.  
I cryed out in surprised when he suddenly pulled me into lap his three fingers filling me.closing my eyes despite my anger with him I rocked my hips with exuberance riding his fingers as he finger fucked me.

"you like this don't you dear, being fucked by my fingers." he growled brushing his lips against my neck.

I moaned in reply as I thrusted my hips against his hand.I was nearing my orgasm when he removed his fingers from me denying me my climax.I moaned in frustration staring into his devilish mocking eyes with annoyance as he gleefully put his soiled fingers in his mouth tasting me.

he chuckled at my look of frustration and possessively wrapped his arm around my waist.

"patience pet,I have made plans for us tonight." he ruefully said twirling his finger in my hair.

I stared into his eyes unamused by his little teasing games my core ached with unsatisfied need.  
i nervously bit my lip i was disgust and turned on by him,torn between wanting him to fuck me here now and wanting to run far away from those dark sadistic eyes.I was about to do something incredibly stupid when a tall raven haired stripper entered the room interrupting us. feeling that knowing knot twisting in my stomach I quickly stood up from his lap intending to leave him to enjoy whatever it was he had arranged with this stripper when he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me back down in his lap.wrapping his arms around me keeping me in his lap.

"where are you going pet,the show is about to begin.this is the lovely Esmeralda.I have arranged for her  
to give us a private show." he said evenly but there was something dark in his tone.

I turned my head seeing an expression of sinister glee on his face.glaring at him I struggled in his lap.whatever sick twisted little game he had planed I wanted no part of.

"enough of this pet,allow her to pleasure you! he snarled tightening his hold on me.

"just relax my pet." he coldly muttered into my ear and I sagged against him. he grinned enjoying my bewilderment.

"that's a good pet." he said bitterly.

the stripper smiled sensually swaying her hips as she walked toward us.gold pulled up my skirt as she knelt before me placing her hands on my knees smiling sweetly.I stared at her hands my mouth agape i could feel gold's steady breathing on my neck.his face pressed against mine as he possessively held me against him. her hands slowly moved up my thighs.

"no, stop! I shouted. whatever games of debauchery he had planed  
I wouldn't be playing.

"but, isn't this what you came here for? tell me my little belle why did you come here tonight." he growled in my ear making me shiver.

"let me go, now! I demanded.

"as you wish." he siad releasing me.

I quickly fumbled to get up out of his lap and stood on some what shaky legs frozen in place.glaring at him.  
I should have left him there in that room unsatisfied but I couldn't make myself move from that spot.

"you may go, were done here."  
he said to the stripper tossing a few hundred dollars bills on the table.

after gathering the money off the table she quickly made her exit.

"I see were back to our previous willfully behavior, must I teach you again to submit to me? he asked looking at me with an odd expression as he picked my panties up off the floor.

I couldn't spake my anger and resentment overwhelming me.

"such willfulness, perhaps I should take you over my knee.but you might enjoy that too much." he said while fondling my panties.

he stood up looking at me with those eyes that continued to haunt me and handed me back my underwear.

"time to go home dearie,it appears a lesson needs to be taught." he said mockingly.

I nodded my head in understanding and struggled to put my underwear back on with some dignity while he continued to stare at me with that odd expression.

we made our way through the club not speaking another word until we were in the parking lot.

he opened the passage side door of his car for me.waiting for me to get inside.

"I..I have my own car." I said finding my voice.

"I know, I have already made arrangements for your father's car  
to be delivered back to his house."  
he flatly replied.

I learned along time ago that it was better to humor the devil in his requests then to defy him and have to endure his sadistic punishments. but tonight he pushed too far a reckoning was coming.

 

he didn't take me back to his cabin as I thought he would. he ordered me to get in his car.he had planes for me tonight he said.

I had a feeling of dread twisting in my gut as we drove in uncomfortable silence.I anxiously fidgeted as his hand was slowly moving up and down my thighs his fingers barely brushing my crotch. arriving back  
at his house I swallowed my trepidation I knew whatever the devil had planed for the night it would not be pleasant. 

 

i was made to sit in his chair in his living room.as my punishment for my disobedience gold made me drink two bottles of apple juice making me have to urinate badly. demonstrating his power over me.over my body,  
I was not allowed to move from the chair gold sat across from me. watching me with maliciously glee  
as I squirmed helplessly in the chair. fidgeting as the urge to urinate grew more intense.i bit down on my tongue to keep from pleading with gold to please let me go to the bathroom but after awhile my resolved crumpled.as the urge grew stronger I bagged him to allow me to go to the bathroom but my pleads were met with his amused cold stare. he would only smirk and shake his head continuing to disregard my pleads for mercy, i crossed my legs attempting to hold it in my body jerking as i pressed my thighs together. I chewed on my bottom lip trying to occupy my thoughts with something anything else.

"alright you may get up now." he said dismissively. 

sighing in relief I stood up nearly lossing my bladder in the process. then I saw his fiendish smile.

"kneel down on the coffee table."  
he ordered. 

i just looked at him wanting to run from his cold emotionless gaze.

"kneel, pet." he coldly repeated.

shaking I hesitantly obeyed him.  
i felt like i was about to burst,

"good girl, now show me.pull up your skirt." 

breathing heavily my heart racing I pulled down my skirt making myself vulnerable to his hungry gaze.

"lovely, he rasp. now pull down your panties." 

i shoved my panties down my shanking legs leaving them tangled around her my thighs. 

"gold please, I have to..please don't make me.I can't hold it any longer!  
I begged.

"bend over the table belle." he rasp continuing to ignore my pleads.

"yes mr gold." I said dejectedly bending over the table with my ass half in the air.

"spread your legs dear."  
he said demandingly rising off the chair and standing behind me.

gripping the edges of table blushing bright red I opened my legs wider. exposing myself to him.

"very, good girl." he growled kneeling behind me.

with no preparation I suddenly felt his fingers thrust inside me.ungently,  
i cried out the feel of his fingers inside my vagina pushing deeper. increasing the urge to urinate.  
I involuntarily bucked my hips as i felt the intense pressure to release mounting.

"gold, please! i moaned as I unexpectedly came, then to my  
utter horror I lost my bladder urinating to my shame all over myself.blushing cherry red as my whole body shook with relief and pleasure that came from my unexpected intense orgasm.

"my, look at the mess you made dearie. he maliciously chuckling. I'm going to have to clean you up.now stand." he ordered. 

i stood on shaking legs pulling my soiled and soaked skirt back on. waddling I followed mr gold up  
the stairs.I had never been on the second level of home before or in his his bedroom for that matter. he lead me into his master bathroom adjacent to his the master bedroom.  
gold sat down on the edge of the bathtub adjusting the water while i watched him. I felt numb and mortified.

"take off those wet clothes."  
he demanded.

I nodded my head and with  
shaking hands i began to undress.  
I unbuttoned my blouse letting it fall carelessly on the floor followed by my bra.i then shimmied out of my soaked skirt again blushing.i stood in his pristine bathroom completely bare before him.

"come to me." he said licking his lips staring intently at my naked body as if he'd never seen me naked before. 

I slowly walked toward him nervously biting my lip that same feeling twisting in my stomach when he reached for my leg.gently lifting my foot and placing it on the edge of the bathtub. taking a wet rag gold spread my legs further apart and roughly rubbed my pussy with the rag.I held on to his shoulders for balance as he washed me.

"such a dirty girl." gold said as  
he teasingly began to stroke my swollen and aching clit till i was wet and moaning thrusting my hips needily.gold continued to work my body till i was on the very edge of coming again then he pulled away before I could climax leaving my pussy dripping wet and pulsing with an urgent need to come.

"your wet again, he said with a grin. it appears an more thorough washing is in order." 

"get in the tub." he demanded as he started the shower.

stepping in to tub letting the warm water cascade down over my body I felt better then I would have ever thought possible the warm water soothing me.i felt the ravenousness stare of the devil on me turning I was met with those eyes dark with lust.gold watched as I showered slowly he began removing all his layers of clothing. I found myself suddenly turning away from him.he intended to join me in the shower it seemed. I turned away from his greedy stare breathing heavily.I've seen him completely naked only once before.I closed my eyes feeling his hands move across my body as he stood behind me lathering the rag with soap he gently washed my body pressing himself against me making me feel his hard erection.

"belle." he moaned with need pushing me up against the wall. his hand moved down my stomach  
my breathing hitch when he spread me open driving his fingers inside me. I moaned loudly as I felt his three fingers thrusting roughly inside me. fucking me.

"oh dear belle, your pussy is so wet! so..so eager to be fucked! he rasp as he continued to finger fuck me.

I braced my hands against the wall as he started grinding against me.

"I want to fuck you in your ass, tearing your little hole apart,makeing you feel me for days." he growled.

"please, don't." i said crying out as I came hard on his fingers despite myself.

"oh yes, my pet you'll beg me not to stop." he said taking himself in hand getting himself off, 

"you'd beg me to take you harder! deeper." he taunted.

with a deep groan I felt him ejaculate on my lower back.

"not today, I think you've had enough for today." he siad kissing the back of my head nuzzling his nose in my hair.

after turning off the water gold  
stepped out of the shower.I stared at the shower wall as he put on his bathrobe. grabbing a towel off the rack he wrapped me in its warmth.

"that's a good pet." gold said leading me into his bedroom. laying me down on his bed he tenderly dryad me off with the towel.  
then suddenly he forcefully grabbed hold of my wrists pinning my arms above my head.

"now my sweet, go down stairs and clean up that mess you made."  
he growled staring down intensely  
at me. 

i blushed. turning my reddening face away from his mocking stare. gold laughed burying his nose in the crock of my neck possessively biting me.

 

i spent the remainder of the night on my hands and knees scrubbing the carpet in his living room. wearing nothing. while the devil sat in his in his chair watching me.

 

mr gold would not let me go so easily, he wasn't done with me yet. he hadn't had his fill of dark twisted deeds. and no matter how much I wanted out..to be free of him and those damn dark eyes I knew. i would never be completely free of him.  
he would never let me go not till he was finished with me, and for now I had no choice but to play along.  
we had a deal after all. for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a side note I have finally gone back and re-edited past chapters hopefully fixing the issues with narrative.thanks to my all my readers for all the kind/helpful comments and kudos.this fic is one year old! this month! I can't believe it's really been that long! wow,


	14. The devil's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June-prompts
> 
> stilettos/high heels, party dirty talk

Friday night, we were usually at  
the cabin at this time but we were detained by mayor mills annual dinner party. all the members of chamber of commerce were in attendants.it was a quiet tedious evening filled with wine and dull  
self entailment conversations.  
mr gold was keeping himself occupied with his own agenda  
for the evening while I wondered aimlessly from room to room.  
from dull mindless conversation  
to dull fatuous conversation, 

It felt..odd. awkward being here alone for the first time since gas disappearance.my father and mother always used to attend these parties but the last few years since my mother's passing it's just been my father and me then it was gas and me.we had come to these kind of things together. this was my first town function without him. 

I'd never felt so alone as i did now with all the pitifully town eyes on me. feeling sorry for poor belle French who's fiancé abandoned her. well  
I didn't want their mocking pity,  
their fake platitudes were driving me up the wall.I was tempted to drown my annoyance in alcohol but that would be unwise..

gold oddly enough hardly glanced at me all evening playing his part well. only once did I catch his lascivious gaze when he sure that no one was watching.gold looked at me like the wolf in sheep's clothing stalking his prey. staring at me like he wanted to devour me.I ignored his hungry gaze but mr gold would not be ignored, after all the liquor and business talk had winded down for the night he sauntered over to me with his smug self satisfied expression.

"soon as this dreary gathering is at it's end we'll leave as planned."  
he discreetly whispered in my ear. placing his hand possessively  
on my back.

"but I didn't bring my bag with me."   
I said removing his hand.

"oh you won't be needing anything."  
he teased with gleaming dark eyes.

"wonderful." I said taking another drink from my glass of wine.

"that's a very becoming dress dearie." he admitted as if noticing for the first time that evening.

"it was my mother's." I cooly stated avoiding his lustful gaze. 

"then I'll be sure to keep it intact."   
he all but growled.

"so I take it then that the evening  
was successful." I said changing  
the subject.

he smirked apparently pleased with himself.

"did you enjoy the party? he asked.

"not nearly as much as you did."   
I replied.

"oh, I had much rather have been doing other pleasurable activities tonight." he replied leering at me.

"are you bare underneath that lovely dress? he playfully asked with a wicked grin his hand wondering dangerously up my dress.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and slapped his hand away.

"really mr gold, I thought you had more self control then a randy teenager, how much have you had  
to drink?

"worry not pet, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of your needs tonight." he said looking at me with that damn smug grin of his.

and, I doubted that he would actually be taking care of all my needs tonight.but I held my tongue in no mood to tempt the devil.

after what happened at the strip club our sexual encounters had become fraught with frustration and resentment.and I hated that he made me want him.hated that he could make me come so easily that my body craved his touch,I hated that after everything that happened after everything he put me through that night I still went with him to his cabin in the woods. to his den of sins. 

 

i was spread out on his plush rug in the devil's dan.wearing nothing but garters black silk stockings and my stilettos heels.my legs were spread open to his view so he could watch me grow wetter with need as he gazed with lecherousness upon my state of arousal. i squirmed on the rug growing frustrated by his penetrating stare aching for stimulation while he just smirked. enjoying watching me squirm  
staring at my pussy with unadulterated need. 

"you may touch yourself." he said finally allowing me some stimulation.

bitig my lip in that teasing matter  
I knew he liked my hand slowly moved down my stomach.my whole body humming with excitement as my finger gently dipped into my swollen folds. slowly teasing myself  
I moaned when i slid a finger deeper inside myself stroking my clit. wiggling helplessly on the floor as i unabashed spread my folds open for him to see my core as I ached painfully with need.

"enough! he rasped staring intently at my exposed pussy.

i slowly pulled my fingers out of myself and my body shivered with unsatisfied need.

"come to me." he beckoned. 

i stood on my knees obeying him.  
I crawled to him kneeling before  
him while he sat unmoving in his chair. i offered him my soiled finger  
to taste. his eyes boring into mine  
he closed his mouth around my finger greedily sucking on my finger making lewd sounds as he tasted my arousal.

"good girl, open your legs pet."  
he said pulling away from me. 

widening my stance his hand finally reached down in between my parted legs touching my wet and throbbing pussy. i closed my eyes enjoying his gentle caress as he spread me open pushing his three fingers deep inside me.my hands gripped his knees my fingernails digging into his flesh as he continued to push deeper. his three fingers nearly filling me.  
i moaned loudly desperately riding his fingers nearly coming undone when he grabbed me by my hair making look at him as he pulled his fingers out of me leaving me shaking and unsatisfied.i watched as he stuck his fingers coated with my juices into his mouth again savoring my taste.

"do you want to come pet."  
he taunted.

"please! i begged aching with need.

"lie down." he said with a nod.

I pouted having been denied his clever fingers laying back down on his plush rug aching and so wet.  
I again wantonly spared my legs for his pleasure.

"you may touch yourself using these." he said tossing me my  
lace panties.

i eagerly took the thin fabric rubbing the lace against my throbbing pussy moaning as I attempted to fuck myself with my own panties! thrusting my hips upwards as i neared my orgasm all the while the bastard watched,enjoying the show with those dark eyes I cried out as I came hard the pant up tension finally leaving my body. leaving me trembling but still not quite satisfied..

"good girl,now bring them to me."  
he said in a demanding tone.

I tentatively stood on my shanking knees crawling back to him and handed him my soiled panties watching as he lewdly licked my cum off the lacy fabric.licking his lips as he pocketed my panties.

"on my lap." he ordered and I sat without hesitation in his lap with my back against him feeling his hard erection pressing against my bare ass.his hands gripped the armrests of the chair.

"move! he demanded and i slowly began to rub my ass against his crotch getting him off, I could feel him twitch beneath me as I gridded on him.I felt his hard cock pulse against me. he grunt and I felt him come. 

"good girl, he rasp kissing my shoulder. very good girl." 

"You do look quite fetching in those, perhaps..we should play more with dress up.now back on the floor pet."

I slid off his lap and knelt down on the rug.

 

"there's a good pet." he muttered removing an anal plug from the side table beside his chair.

 

"I want you absolutely soaked when I eat you." he stated while applying lubricant to the metal plug.

"bend over dearie." he commanded as he stood from his chair and removed his suit jacket.

I nodded my head turning away from him and assumed the position he wanted me in.I felt his hand on the small of my back bending me forward.he slowly slid the anal plug into my ass making me extremely wet and horny, I closed my eyes overwhelmed by the tingling sensation my whole body was shaking and I thrusted my hips  
in need.

 

"fantastic! your dripping my dear." he said as he slowly pulled the anal plug in and out of me fucking me with it.

I moaned despite myself, enjoying the pleasant sensation the anal plug aroused in me. heat coiled in my core my pussy was dripping wet as my walls clutched at nothing!  
i needed to come. I needed him  
to fuck me! 

while he continued to teasingly pleasure me I saw something small.. something shiny under the couch. staring at it I was filled with dread as   
I realized what it was I was staring at. it was gas ring! as I stared transfix at the ring gold slipped  
his devious tongue inside my pussy eating me out.  
making me come, I cried out surprised by my sudden orgasm gold continued lapping at me drinking me down.no longer able to remain postured on my hands and knees I collapsed on floor panting.

as I laid on his floor he continued to run his damn deceitful tongue up my back my body shaking with pleasure and dread.I stared at his ring.   
the ring he never took off in all our years together he never took it off! while the devil remained hovered above me his lips and tongue all over my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this chapter into two b/c I really wanted this chapter to end here. the continuation will be up momentarily


	15. hate&lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June-prompts continued.
> 
> stilettos/high heels, party dirty talk

the last time that I saw my fiancé was in our apartment.I spent the day working in the shop and had come home to find gas getting ready to leave.he said he was going out and after he kissed me good night he told me not to wait up. that was the last time I saw gas.

 

his class ring shone under the couch in mr gold's cabin I knew there was only one way that ring had ended up there.gas was here, he was here in this cabin and mr gold had played a part in his mysterious disappearance. 

the old tricky.deceiving devil had been toying with me from the very beginning, he's known all along what happened to my fiancé.

I was enraged with him! overwhelmed by hatred and lust, something inside of me snapped and I lost control over myself.

gold moved to rise off the floor when i placed the heel of my stilettos on his chest keeping him down. he stared up at me his eyes dark with lechery.shaking my head I pressed the heel harder pinning him beneath my shoe.

"what is it you need doll? he growled and licked my shoe.

I suddenly found myself unzipping gold's pants and pushing him back down on the floor.straddling him, I felt him slowly slide inside me. filling me so completely in ways his tongue and fingers never could. i remained still above him enjoying the sensation of him finally utterly filling me.his hard and throbbing cock felt right buried inside of me. I closed my eyes in ecstasy moaning as I sank down on him. his cock sliding deeper inside me.my folds pulsing with need the anal plug still inside me intensifying my arousal as I slowly began to move my hips. moaning loudly as he followed my lead thrusting in and out of me. my hands on his chest keeping me balanced as i rode his cock, rocking my hips as he moved deeper throwing my head back I cried out.

 

"yes, that's it take your pleasure sweetheart." he moaned.

"yes, fuck yes! I cried out as he pulled out and trusted hard back inside me.my stilettos heels dug into his plush rug.

"yes, ride me! ride me my darling. fuck, yes fuck me hard belle! you feel so good. so tight wrapt around my cock." he shouted.

feeling my walls clench around him my body ached for more! i wanted more, wanted him harder. deeper, I blacked everything out but the sensation of him inside of me.in my pussy fucking me. 

i was going to come too soon i could feel my own wetness dripping down my leg. I gasp and moaned meeting his trusts.

"oh sweetheart, your pussy is so wet! you feel like velvet I want lick your pussy clean." he uttered.

"yes! I moaned. 

and then I'll Fuck your sweet pussy with my tongue,I will spend hours making you come.bathing my tongue with your cum then I'll fuck you again with my stiff cock, fucking so hard you won't be able to walk." he rambled.

"yes, fuck me! yes." i cried bouncing on his cock.the feel of him inside me was making me dizzy with need. in a frenzy to come,the pleasure building until i broke apart crying out with the intensity of my orgasm. i collapsed on his chest as he continued to thrust with his hands gripping my hips almost painfully.his thrusts becoming more erratic until he ejaculated deep inside of me. gasping my name as he came.

as I laid sated upon his chest panting he wrapped his arms around me embracing me. his scent surrounding me as i nuzzled his neck. my stomach twisting with the sudden urge to vomit.

i'd finally gotten what i wanted, and i hated his guts for making me want him. i hated myself for enjoying it. 

after I fucked the devil senseless I locked myself in the bathroom and showered. washing all traces of his deceitful tongue off me. choking on my anger I wanted to confront him, yell at him scream! but I had to stamp all my anger down and the urge to rip into him.I couldn't tip my hand not just yet. I didn't want him to suspect that I knew.

i didn't want to confront him here.in the middle of no where.I had to bide my time I needed to think far away from him and this place.away from those lying dark eyes. 

 

waking in the dead of night my body aching and sore reminding me of what we'd done tonight. of what I'd done. I turned over in bed relieved to find that I was alone.sighing I got out of bed not even bothering to cover myself. stark naked I creep into the bedroom he occupied the devil was sleeping soundly tangled in his red satin sheets.

I went into the living room and retrieved gas ring from under the couch.

stepping outside onto the back porch i stared at gas ring shining in the moonlight.all This time I'd been chasing a ghost.a dead man, it was the only explanation that made any sense.

from the moment that we walked into his shop.he'd been waiting he planed this.

I stood on his back porch staring out into the darkness when I felt him pressing hard against me.his hands were on my naked body he cupped my breast while his other hand moved in between my legs.forcing his fingers inside me.I moaned widening my stance allowing him to finger fuck me, 

"that's my good girl, open for me." he rasped his warm breathe on my skin making me shiver.he tenderly kissed my shoulder while i involuntarily thrusted my hips riding his fingers.

moaning I jerked my hips seeking my climax.gold pinched and plucked my hardening nipple making me cry out into night coming hard on his fingers.panting, i remained in his tight embrace ensnared in his trap. his domesticated pet.his little play thing who submitted to his every whim.not after tonight never again. 

I was no longer his.

I could feel him pressed hard against me his rugged breath on my neck making my body shiver with desire. but I wouldn't give into him again. not now not ever,with my lust sated my hatred burned through my veins like fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last! we get to a plot,


	16. sleeping with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a-monthly-rumbelling,
> 
> July prompt
> 
> Smut: “Can you help me with this zipper?”

I woke up on saturday morning after our night of sinful indulgence.i sat up in his bed staring out the bedroom window the late morning sun was glaring.I had spent the night fucking the devil, last night I had given into my most debased desire.I lost all control over my body over my reason.

while contemplating what had transpired last night I came to realize that I'd been entirely too focused on my objective that I lost track of the enemy in my bed.the real villain of my story. I was a fool, I had foolishly thought that I was playing a game with mr gold. one I thought I could win oh how wrong I was.the game was of course rigged, the devil didn't play a fair game he was merely toying with me. I was so completely beguiled by those damn dark eyes that I allowed him to twist and bend me to his will. I was his from the very beginning.no more,I now know just what kind of beast I was dealing with.

I was no longer at the mercy of his hand,last night would be our last night together.never again would I let him touch me.I had to get away from him now before I did something stupid,

I told gold that I wasn't feeling well and that I needed to go home.

he looked at me with his eyebrows rised in question and glared not believing my lies for a moment. but like the gentleman he pretends to be he drove me home with out further spiteful comment.

as he parked his car in front of my apartment building I gripped the door handle of the car all my carefully chosen wrathful words.the accusations, burning in my throat but I couldn't bring myself to spake.to accuse him! I wasn't ready yet to hear the answers.this conversation needed to take place after I had a moment to myself to breathe then I would confront him.

 

it took longer then I anticipated to gather myself and get my shit together, one day had turned into three and then it was Friday! and the rat bastard was in my bedroom, waiting to take me back to his creepy cabin in the woods while I sequestered myself in my own bathroom stalling.I didn't know what I was going to do. going to the cabin with him was out of the question! but I didn't even have a plan 'shit'

I needed to think,take a breath and just think for a minute. just do the brave thing and confront the vile bastard with all his lies I told myself. but first, I was going to make him pay, I was going to make him beg me for mercy. 

 

I exited the bathroom to find him siting in my bed patiently waiting for me.

he sat on my bed watching me as I dressed for our weekend at the cabin but I had other plans for us tonight.

looking at him with a seductive smile. I crawled toward him on the bed while he looked at me with his smug grin I cupped him and he bucked into my hand.

"your a real cock tease mr gold." I said smiling coly.

 

"suppose i'am dreary." he said with that same devilish grin grabbing hold of my hand and rubbing himself against my hand.

“can you help me with this zipper? I asked coyly as I palmed him.

with a satisfied smirk he guided my hand to unzip his pants.taking his erect cock in hand and I slowly stroked his hard throbbing cock. he closed his eyes in pleasure his hips jerked as I touched him.squirming while I slowly teased him.

I enjoyed making him squirm, with sick twisted pleasure I enjoyed watching him come undone by my hand.

as I stroked him from base to tip he gasped my name and I squeezed him a little harder as I pumped him faster.he squirmed and his hips were thrusting against my hand.

"belle." he gasped his hand grabbing hold of mine keeping my hand grasp around his cock,

he groaned as I made him come, ejaculating his sticky cum on the palm of my hand.

as he laid in my bed blissfully sated after his orgasm I tighten my grip on his limp cock and squeezed, he made a noise of distress. 

"stop! he shouted flustered.

"where is gas? I vehemently demanded.

"I don't know what you mean, take your hand off me! he begged.

"I found this in your cabin, I said showing him gas ring. 

"he never took this off and I found it in your cabin! what did you do to him? I asked squeezing him harder.

"alright enough! he gasped.

"are you going to be a good little boy, and answer my questions." I asked in a hateful teasing manner. 

"yes, he nodded his head. yes! please."

"where is gas? I asked again.

" yes, I know where your darling fiancé is." he nodded.

I released my grip on his limp cock and he grabbed me by my neck pulling me closer to him.

"now, that's gonna cost you." he hissed.

"what's your price, mr gold." I asked looking into his cold dark eyes.

he looked at me for a long moment staring intently at my mouth.

"a kiss, I'll take you to your beloved if you kiss me." he said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

I stared into his calculating eyes for a moment considering him.

"alright, fine." I leaned forward to kiss him when he pulled back.

"no, not just yet.when I ask you to." he snarled.

I nodded my head stupidly agreeing to his shady deal.

after I changed into more proper ex fiancé finding clothing.we left my apartment and to my surprise and dread my search for gas ended at the hospital, that knowing knot twisted in my gut as gold lead me down the eerily quiet corridors of the hospital basement.where shockingly the most unstable patients were kept. 

I followed gold in stunned silence as he lead me deeper into the creepy basement of the hospital.gold kept his back to me his posture was practically radiating smugness, he stopped at a door at the end of the corridor and opened it. he finally looked at me with a sinister grin and gestured for me to enter.I hesitated looking into those eyes seeing satisfaction in there dark depths. steeling myself, I walked inside the room coming face to face with my long lost fiancé.

gas sat in a wheelchair staring seemingly unresponsive out into nothingness.

"gas! I called out falling down on my knees before him and stroking his hair back from his pale face. 

gas continued to stare at nothing in a doped out dazed.not responding to me.

"what did you do to him! I yelled at gold looking at him accusingly.

for a long moment he just looked at me with an expression of triumph glee,

"This is where he's been,this whole this..he's been here! this is why the P I I hired couldn't find him! you've had him locked up! I yelled.

"actually, he was payed more by me not to look." gold smugly replied.

"you, what? your telling me that all of this time..was all of this just a game to you." I furiously asked glaring  
at him. 

"more like a deal." he simply stated. 

I stood up off the floor and met his stare. "what deal? 

"Well, after your betrothed had been under servitude to me for two and a half weeks." gold began locking eyes with me as he paced the room circling around me.

"he called me requesting an private interlude.he wanted to alter our arrangement he said he had something else to offer me. something much more to my liking." gold said with a sinister gleam in his eye.

"what? I asked completely at a loss.

"you, he offered me you.he wanted to make a new deal one that would free him of all his obligations to me and exchange himself for you instead. to do with whatever I pleased." he said with his self satisfied grin. 

i was now dealing with the feedish mr gold.the beast of storybrook, he stood before me with commanding intimidation.

"he..he what? I don't understand." I weakly uttered. 

"mr Rosenthal was unable to cope with his mounting legal woes and the hellish work load i put him through,his words." gold continued. 

"he offered me another deal, you. in exchange for freeing him from his contract with me. his first suggestion was to drug you so that i could have my wicked way with you. for as many nights as i pleased. so long as it let him off the hook." gold cooly stated.

I could only look at him with disbelief and disgust, unwilling to believe a word of his lies! 

"I was intrigued by his proposal, not his suggested method of going about it but the thought of having you..he paused looking at me with covetous eyes.

"of having you all to myself was a very..tempting offer, one he knew I wouldn't refuse.i countered his offer and offered him the deal that was already on the table. as it already states in our contract should any thing befall him then his lovely fiancée thats you.would assume all responsibly if mr rosenthal were unable to full fill his end of the deal. so the details was agreed upon on both sides and the deal was struck." 

"new deal, that I would what! be your whore while my fiancé is locked away in this god forsaken place! I shouted.

"mr rosenthal, was willingly beaten by my man to the point where he is now unable to walk. rendering him physically inadequate to fulfill his end of our arrangement.and as it clearly and fairly simplely states in the terms of our deal should mr Rosenthal become unable to meet his end of our arrangement then his fiancée namely you. would be responsible for reimbursement to the lender in anyway he deems approbate.as you recall." he recited.

"beaten and locked away, he..he agree to this! for how long? i demanded.

"gas Rosenthal obviously made a deal he did not understand." gold retorted with a sly smirk. 

"a deal with the devil." I evenly stated.

he shrug his shoulders.

"your lying gold, I don't believe you! not for one second. your a lier and an this all of this! this has been a part of your plan you played him to get what you wanted.gas would never have done anything to hurt me." I angrily yelled at him. 

he met my angry glare with his damn smug grin. 

"I can provide evidence of just what kind of man your darling gas is, make no mistake dearie I'am many things but the devil incarnate afraid not.this was very much your beloved fiancé doing." he said with a self satisfied grin.

I looked back at gas. 

"but,why..why is he like this? I asked completely numb.

"he is heavily Medicaid at his request, this is of his choosing you may come back in a few hours when he is lucid again and have a proper reunion." 

"you'd like that wouldn't you, until how long.how long is this supposed to go on." I asked outraged.

"until I've finished with you." gold replied.

I backed away as he slowly advanced holding my hand out stoping him from coming any closer.

"I don't want to see either of you, ever again." i said turning to leave. 

but before I could leave the room gold grabbed hold of my hand keeping me there.

"just one more thing miss French, you still owe me a kiss." 

I looked at him indignant, 

"now my pet, kiss me." he said pulling me to him and forcefully pressed his eager lips against mine.

capturing my lips in a desperate kiss that was all teeth with his deceitful tongue snaking into my mouth deepening the kiss. I momentarily froze as his hands possessively held onto my waist keeping me pressed against him. I moaned as he thoroughly explored my mouth tasting me his tongue devouring my mouth.his cunning tongue tasted lemony..my body betraying me shuddered in pleasure as he continued to hungrily kiss me.he hummed in contentment.

his kiss unsurprisingly left me weak in the knees.

I broke the frenzied kiss breathless, i was ether going to kill him or fuck him! 

"you belong to me belle and nothing is gonna change that." he all but growled.

I shoved him off of me looking at him with murderous intent,

I was appalled by both men, I turned and ran out of there determined to get far away form this town at wherever the cost! I was done with them both and this whole damn town,


	17. the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { August }
> 
> Smut prompt In the kitchen/food sex

enraged, I came home to my apartment determined to pack and leave this damn town and everyone in it behind me! but first I needed a drink. I went into my kitchen in search of a strong drink to get my shit together before I went any further all I found was a half empty bottle of red wine that I couldn't recall opening. as I stood in my kitchen gulping down my glass of wine I was reminded of a night when gold had unexpectedly come over. it was early in our deal days when his little visits were still.unexpected.

 

it was late and I was preparing a cup of hot cocoa before bed when I heard his knock at my door.I knew better then to answer my door at that late hour but I did and found mr gold there looking at me with those dark hungry dark eyes. I backed away from the intensity in there dark depths as he back me against my kitchen counter. 

"take off your panties dearie." he ordered with a condescending smile.

I found myself doing as he ordered. letting my underwear pool at my feet as he lifted my nightgown up exposing my naked pussy to his hungry gaze.without preamble he knelt down before me and placed my leg over his shoulder. that rat bastard took me against the kitchen counter with his greedy mouth attempting to devour my pussy, his deceitful proficient tongue drove deep into my core with eagerness while I moaned like a fool! my body shook with pleasure and my hands wound in his madding soft long hair tugging on it as he continued to lick and suck at me. making me come on his vile tongue, that ever clever tongue of his finding all my pleasure spots and stroked me towards debauched ecstasy as I again came undone by the treacherous bastard!

I allowed the devil to throughly fuck me with his tongue that night. after he'd made me come for the 4th time slaking his thirst I stood on shaking legs watching as he took himself out and masturbated right in front of me. and the sight of him coming undone before me made my core ache with longing I wanted him.all this time I wanted him to fuck me hard and punishing,

afterwards we ate stale chocolate cake and shared a glass of red wine. I was such a wanton fool! 

all this time I lied to myself about the enemy in my bed that I welcomed with open arms. I couldn't lie to myself any longer I now knew what kind of men I had welcomed into my bed. I fucked the devil sating my dark longings his wicked tounge wouldn't come near me again.

this whole apartment was filled with memories of the men who had hurt and betrayed me.I downed the rest of my wine determined to leave this town tonight! 

 

I quickly gathered everything I wanted to take with me in a duffle bag I was leaving behind the only place I could ever really call home. I was headed for the great wide somewhere and I wouldn't look back. I had to leave now, I knew that it was only a matter of time before he came calling he would find an empty place I thought with mirth.after looking around the place that was my home I opened the door to leave and found the devil himself standing there waiting.

 

"going somewhere dearie." he stated with a knowing smile.

yes, I'm leaving." I said pushing him away from the doorframe and firmly closing the door behind me.

"I'm not going to let you go dearie." he snarled.

i maliciously laughed, "you don't get a say in what I do anymore, this thing between us.our deal it's done mr gold." 

"you think I'm a fool, that I don't see the way you look at me when I touch you." he retorted.

i snored and vehemently shook my head.

"I've seen the hunger in your eyes, felt the longing in between your legs. you want me just as much as I want you. you can lie to yourself all you want dearie but you can't lie to me." he said moving closer.

"our deal is over, you'll never touch me again mr gold." I defiantly stated.

"No, I'm not letting you go dearie." he said backing me against the door.

"our deal is done when I say it is, and it's far from done." he stated glaring at me with those eyes.

I looked into his hunting dark eyes and pushed him away.

"no, that's not going to work anymore! your intimidation won't work this time.I'm leaving this town tonight and there's nothing you can do to stop me." 

"you forget pet, we have a biding contract.I will take everything that you hold dear." he said rallying.

"you can't keep me here gold, there's nothing left to keep me here any longer! I shouted. 

"just your mothers shop." he said slowly advancing towards me.

"you want my shop, take it choke on it." I replied.

"don't test me belle." he growled grabbing hold of my arm.

"what are you going to do gold? I asked having nothing left to lose.

"try me."he said pulling me closer and bending his head to kiss me.

"no, I don't want you! I shouted pushing him away.

unrelenting he reached for me again. taking hold of my hand he pulled me to him.I was able to wrench my hand away from his hold and I shoved him away.

i hadn't meant to push him as hard as i did.I hadn't realized how close we were to the stairs when he lost his balance and fell,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there was going to be angry sex in this chapter but..sex between them at this point didn't seem quite right.
> 
> perhaps I'll revisit it again at some point.
> 
> also this will be the last update for a little while. thanks for reading xoxox


	18. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { December} 
> 
> non prompted chapter

after, 

I found myself lingering in the cold corridor of the emergency room. I paced the halls anxiously waiting for any updates on his condition. he has been unconscious since the fall.

a cold shiver ran through me every time I thought about the accident.my stomach twisting in knots.I found him lying on the bottom of the stairs broken and unconscious.

shaking myself from the memory I found myself again wondering down the halls of his floor. I was worried that mr gold would have me thrown in jail for attempted murder,

although this town is far more likely to throw me a party for trying to kill the beast rather then convict me.

there was this nagging voice that kept repeating in my head that the devil had gotten what he deserved, he put gas in a wheel chair.now he would know a similar pain.and there was a twisted satisfaction in that.

despite myself, I found myself worrying about him.I'd never seen mr gold look so small so humane before.I was afraid that he wouldn't...

I kept walking,my anxiety driving me to move to walk, anything to stop the nervous fidgeting and worst of all I couldn't stop seeing his face just before he fell.that look of fear in his dark eyes as he realized he'd lost his balance. in his eyes there was something else an emotion I couldn't identify in his face?

that look hunted me,

I leaned against the door to his room pressing my head against it. i needed to see him, I needed to know that he...that he was going to be ok.despite my hatred for the vile man I didn't want to see him hurt in this way.I never meant for any of this to happen.it was just an accident. but of course he wouldn't see it that way.once he was awake I would be the target of the devil's full wrath. taking a deep breath I entered his room.

i found him awake siting up in his hospital bed.staring blankly at the wall looking so fragile and despondent.my gut twisted with guilt and my heart ached to see him so unlike himself.

I sat down beside his bedside. half of his face was bruised and he had a broken ankle and wrist as well as an mild concussion.my fingers itched to brush the hair away from his face to comfort him but I knew better then to touch him.he was like a wild wounded animal ready to lash out at me to protect itself.

"so you finally decided to show your face, he said lowly turning his head to look at me with cold dark eyes. I heard you've been hanging around the corridors." 

"I have been here since the accident." I said trying not to stare at his bruises.

"accident." he repeated looking at me with pure distain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen...

"didn't you dearie." he all but snarled. 

biting my lip I shook my head.

he continued to stare at me with those sinister dark eyes.

"Come here to beg me not to press changes, well you needed have worried I have no intentions of that." he said his tone darkening.

"oh no, I knew that you wouldn't." I said meeting his stare.

He looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"then you would have to explain gas." I continued steeling myself for our little chat.

"I see, and so you think that you have one over me dearie." he countered with that menacing grin.

"no, I think that were in a position where we understd each other. I want to make a deal with you mr gold." i stated refusing to buckle under his intimidating glare.

"a deal." he snarled baring his teeth.

"yes, one that would benefit us both." I said.

"we already have a deal, dearie as you might recall." he replied.

"I would like to alter our previous arrangement, like you did with gas." I challenged.

he looked at me then with a twisted grin.

"our deal stands as it is pet, I have no desire to alter our little.. arrangement, and if your entertaining thoughts of backing out then let me remind you why that wouldn't be in your best interest." 

I laughed mirthlessly.

"are you trying to threaten me mr gold, your hardly in any shape to make threats mr gold." 

"I may be..in this bed for now, but I won't be forever. nothing between us changes." he stated his intimidating tone slightly faltering.

"yes, your going to be in that bed for a long while mr gold.you have a mild concussion your wrist and ankle are both broken! your in need of a care taker mr gold." I coolly stated.

he looked at me with understanding dawning in his eyes. 

"how convenient." 

"I will assist you while you recover from your injuries, I'll be your maid. your assistant I will help you to manage your life while your bedridden." I continued 

"I'm not bedridden." he whined. 

"no, but you have limited mobility. your going to need my help mr gold to recover.you can't do this on your own.and believe me there is no one else who will take care of you. no matter how much money you throw at them." I said with a smirk.

"ah..the perks of being a complete bastard, he said with a laugh. will you..are you still planing on leaving town." he hesitantly asked.

"no, no I don't have to do I? i replied. 

he shook his head not meeting my eye. "what are your terms miss French."

"as I said,I will be your care taker. and in exchange you will releases gas from that..that horrible place.you and he will work out how to handle his legal situation.our dealings..is done,after your back on your feet were done.understand." I said.

"you really think you have one over me don't you dearie, please remember who it is your dealing with." he replied with cold  calculating eyes.

"Oh I know what kind of man you are." I replied meeting his cold gaze.

"so, it seems you have me at an disadvantage my dear.he said with a rueful smile. are you sure you want to make a deal with me? dearie, do really understand the kind of deal that you are making." 

"I do, do we have an understanding then mr gold." I replied. 

"we do, pet." he said with a leer.

"my name is belle." I said in a commanding tone.

"oh, I know your name dearie." he replied with a knowing grin.

"then use it, were not playing those games anymore. understand." I continued in that same tone. 

"pity, we had such fun." he said continuing to leer at me.

I was again dealing with the merciless dealer, the fiendish mr gold. commanding my attention from his hospital bed so sure that he'll get his way.

"alright, my darling belle.I'll have our new contacts drawn up." he said. the endearment slipping all too easily from his lips.throwing me off balance.  

 

As I looked into that damn smug face of his. his dark eyes gleaming with cunningness as if he'd won this round. as if he could twist this new arrangement in his favor. that knowing knot in my stomach twisted. a warning, that just like gas I might have made a deal that I did not understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to-go


	19. the former play thing plays house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { happy new year too all my readers! }
> 
> a little short chapter,

after gold was released from the hospital I had to unfortunately move into the devil's den. a unforeseen necessity. a spare room was set up for me just a cross from his bedroom. although the room was nice and comfy it still felt cold like a jail cell of my own making. gold was confined to a wheelchair until his wrist was healed then he would be able to walk with the aid of crutches until then he reluctantly had his man come to the house every afternoon to assist him down the stairs as well as to take him to his pawn shop. if I hadn't had such hatred for the vile little man I would feel sorry for him as he struggled with his pride to ask for help with the seemingly simple tasks.

I did feel a bit guilty whenever I saw that helpless look in his eye whenever he wanted to do the simplest thing and couldn't but his snide tongue would always remind me who he truly was. it was only for 2-months I kept repeating to myself. and then I would finally be free of him, our dealings were done in every sense.

and as for gas.poor foolish gas, gold had fulfilled our deal and had him released from that awful place. he was now fully lucid and facing the reality of his legal troubles but of course with the devilish trickster by his side making deals behind closed doors gas wouldn't do any jail time. my father welcomed gas home with opened loving arms as for me and gas well, I wouldn't even spake to him. I was done with that chapter in my life and after helping gold to recover I would be done with him too. 

After all preparations were done to make mr gold comfortable again in his own home everyone had gone for the day and we were left alone to play house.the monster and his former plaything.

we were in the living room standing across the room from each other. looking at each other with silent cold glares he didn't own me and would never again.I wasn't his plaything anymore, I would never again allow him to touch me.

he licked his lips and tilted his head looking at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"so, I trust that you fully understand what it is you've gotten yourself into miss French." 

I met his cunning his stare and nodded. "I do." 

he looked at me with a leer and grinned.

"of course you do, you have me just where you want me don't you dearie." 

I opened my mouth to apologize  again, and firmly state that I didn't mean for this to happen like this but that look in his gleaming eyes held my tongue. I turned to leave him to his misery when he spoke.

"oh and miss French, i do appreciate that short skirt you have on today." he said leering.

"are you even wearing anything underneath? he continued eyeing my skirt. 

"wouldn't you like to know." I said needling him.

"indeed, I would." he replied his tone dark with lust. 

"you don't own me mr gold, you never did and you never will. after this is all over I'll walk out that door and you'll never see me again." I stated making my intentions clear.

"oh yes, you've made yourself perfectly clear in this regard my dear." he replied with that smug smile. his clever dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

"now grab a notepad, we have much to discuss." he said in that commanding tone of his.

 

I nodded examining that look in his eye. he was so cocksure of himself, that knowing knot in my stomach twisted.the devil had another trick up his sleeve and he wanted me to know it, he was toying with me he wanted me to know that he wouldn't let me go so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the end..


	20. The devil in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { the final chapter }
> 
> enjoy the unplanned smut.

One month later,

"now, see here's where it states that you will remain here until I no longer have need of you." mr gold said carefully as he bent me over the desk in his study.

i looked down at the contract closely inspecting the document. with a wicked chuckle he pressed himself against me making me feel him.

"and, as you can no doubt feel. I still need you." he said with his hand moving up my skirt.

my breathing hitched as he pulled my panties down and pushed his fingers inside me.as he ungently fingered me and grinded his hard erection against my ass I moaned and bucked against him.his breath on my neck making me dizzy with arousal.

"I'm not going to let you go belle." he whispered in my ear and I cried out as my folds fluttered with need.

he moved faster inside of me. he managed to pull my skirt up and around my waist I spread my legs wider allowing him deeper access. I came with a scream, he kissed my neck whispering nonsense into my ear as he rubbed his hardness against me.I heard him groan as he came on my bared ass.  

 

I suddenly awoke from my erotic dream panting and sweating my body trembling with need.I was aching with need for him. I stared up at the ceiling forlornly. his ceiling. I was living under the devil's roof 'one month' it had only been one month since I came to live with the enemy.

 

sighing in frustration my hand moved on its own accord down my stomach slipping beneath the waistband of my panties.my body tensed with ugly lustful anticipation as my fingers dipped into my wet folds.too warm I kicked the blankets off! my heart raced with excitement I needed this, I was so aroused by that damn dream I just needed a release. i pulled my wet panties off and slowly began to thrust my fingers inside myself. I'd been denying my body the pleasures it had become accustomed to.my own hand was hardly suitable substitution for the very skillful mr gold but needs must. I came with his vile name on my lips silently crying out for his touch. I wanted him desperately, but I would rather bite my own tongue before I would ever submit to him again. with a frustrated sigh I continued to finger myself until I climax again.

after taking a shower to wash away the evidence of my sinful indulgence I dressed in my yoga pants and T-shirt breathing a deep sigh to ready myself for the day.

we'd fallen into a surprisingly easy routine as I became well acquainted with the devil and his home.

every morning I opened the curtains in the the living room letting in some much needed sunshine to the gloomy room I then proceed to the kitchen to make coffee. mr gold prefer his coffee dark and bitter. every morning I began his breakfast at 6:45 am. sharp, he ate the same damn thing every morning without fail. dry toast and black coffee with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. during my stay in his home I was permitted entry into the sanctity of his domain his private bedroom. I served him breakfast in bed and sat by his bedside reading to him his schedule for the day. dictating to me a list of things he wanted done that afternoon with that business concluded we continued with our regular regiment. I assisted him with his morning shower as well as helped him to dress for the day. his limited mobility hadn't stop him from going to his odious shop everyday or from donning his expensive 3-pice suites either. 'the suborn man' refused to take a damn day off, for the first couple of days of our new arrangement..we bickered constantly. over the tiniest things ending with exasperated glares on both sides but then. unexpectedly. one day we both bent and were more patient with each other. after that day things between us...became much more easier to my discomfort we found a quiet rhythm. 

 

for the first few weeks I had to give gold sponge baths that was actually... quite enjoyable.as I washed him with the washcloth I found myself gazing at his exposed body with utter hunger.I longed to press my lips to his damp heaving chest and plant little delicate kisses all over his chest.I wanted to hear him moan my name in need,I wanted to feel him inside of me again making me feel good.my lustful eyes met those dark eyes that had hunted me. tormenting me with twisted desire. I reframed from doing anything truly stupid. no, I couldn't allow this man to infect me. I shook myself from the lustful temptation. it would be a mistake to fall back into bed with the vile devil.I was chained to him for only 8-weeks then I would finally be free of him.

only one month to go, his wrist was mostly healed and his ankle was slowly on the mend he was able now to walk with the aid of crutches. that morning I served him his usual breakfast and sat down in my chair by his bedside ready to go over the usual routine however...

i unexpectedly found myself very aroused by the sound of his voice. I was turned on more then usual after this mornings activity.my body was still too keyed up with pent up sexual frustration. i found myself staring longingly at his mouth.I bit down hard on my lip I was so arouse by his voice alone that I had to press my thighs together to abate the longing. I might come just from the tone of his voice alone I thought with dread. he noticed, of course he would.

"now, in addition to your daily chores after you pick up the dry cleaning I need you to...

I made a noise of exasperation and rolled my eyes at him. "can't..

"no he can't." he said with a glare.

"What's eating you dearie." he asked eyeing me with those calculating eyes of his.

"well most certainly not you." I snapped and flinch. not at all intending to say those words out loud.

he rised an eyebrow at that.

"Shut up and finish your breakfast." I said curtly.

he looked at me with narrowed eyes and gestured for me to come closer to him.

"come here." he said in his commanding tone.

unable to refuse him my body moved of its own accord.glaring at him I stood up from the chair and hesitantly took a step closer to the bed. his hand reached out and cupped me through my yoga pants. feeling how wet I was. 

he met my eye with dark hungry  eyes and uttered.

"your drenched, my dear." he pulled away and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from begging him to touch me again.mourning the loss of his touch. he rubbed his fingers together as if contemplating my wetness.

"it seems I've been neglecting you my..please remove those pants and allow me remedy this." he huskily said.

it took everything in me not to pull my pants down and ride his face to orgasm.

instead I shook my head and laughed in his face.

"no, no that's not going to happen."

"oh, and why not? he challenged.

I met his heated gaze.

"you can look but you will never touch me again, mr gold." 

"is that what you truly desire miss French, to never again feel me inside of you." 

my breath hitched with the intensity of his stare.

"is that what makes you wet, what keeps you company at night. your desire to never know the feel of my touch again? is that the lies you tell yourself dearie." he said with a smug grin.

I opened my mouth to curse him but his foul seductive tongue darted out to wet his lips and I was lost to my own lustful need.remembering all too well how his vile tongue felt inside of me.

"do you want to watch mr gold? you can watch but you can't touch." I said something wicked taking hold of me.

he looked at me with those dark eyes and nodded his head.

"but with one caveat, the same rules apply as are first mutual encounter." he said with a pleased expression as if this was all going according to some plan he had devised.

after placing the chair at the foot of bed positioning myself completely out of his reach.I took off my shirt and pants baring myself completely to him and straddled the chair.

I was already so aroused by the thought of making him watch while I touched myself that I was practically leaking on the chair. tossing my head back lost in the utter madness of my need I began to touch my breasts. rubbing and caressing my nipples until they were hard.I moaned lowly taunting him as I moved my hips. fruitlessly trying to rub my wet pussy against the wood of the chair.after a long moment of torturing us both with anticipation my hand moved down my body as my pussy throbbed with need. locking eyes with gold I drove my fingers into my pussy pumping them deep inside of myself.

"that's it my sweetheart, let go. come for me." he rasp.

I cried out as I continued to finger fuck myself! in front of the man that had brought me to ruin. my hips jerked as I was on the edge of my orgasm.I heard him cry out my name demanding me to come!

I came with his name on my lips. panting I closed my legs my core still throbbing with unsatisfied need.

"come here to me,let me taste you." he uttered his voice wrecked with need.

I shook my head with a wicked grin. "no."

"belle, come to me.I want to eat your pussy." he ordered.

"alright, but your not allowed to use your hands mr gold." i said meeting his lustfil gaze and crawled on the bed.i offered him my soiled fingers to taste he kissed my fingertips while hungrily gazing into my eyes.

"turn around pet." he rasp.

I turned around hearing him gasp in need as I position myself in front of him.

spreading myself open to him. my breathing hitched when I felt him lean closer his tongue darting out to lick my slit. I closed my eyes and moaned his name as he made me so wet by teasing my anal rim. I struggled to keep my balance in my awkward position.

"oh, oh yes..damn you, yes! I shouted as his treacherous tongue plunged into my throbbing pussy.

"fuck, fuck! I cried out awkwardly moving my hips as he thrusted his tongue deeply into me. I was overwhelmed by the sensation of him and my own juices leaking down my thigh. 

he moved inside me as if he were privy to my darkest secrets.well. he did know all of them he had made me crave them in the first place.I got down on my hands unable to remaining standing. while gold ate me out from behind I fingered my clit and cried out as I came hard on his greedy tongue.he made a noise of pleasure and I couldn't help but smile with gratification. 

turning around to face him mindful of his ankle I straddled him.I could feel his erection hard against my thigh wordlessly begging for my attention. staring into his eyes I wiped my juices off his chin and slowly moved my hand down his chest feeling his heartbeat beneath my palm. I tenderly kissed his jaw nuzzling my nose against his neck breathing him in.he made a needy broken noise as i kissed his neck and chest.

"I hate you, you know that. I hate your guts." I muttered against his heaving chest.

"I know, he breathe tangling his fingers in my hair and gently pulling. don't stop! 

i looked up at him smiling wickedly and slowly began to move lower. unbuttoning his shirt i kissed and licked his navel.

he closed his eyes and wiggled beneath my teasing lips.

"Belle! he moaned not so gently pulling on my hair.

"no touching." I said with sick twisted pleasure pulling away from him as he desperately reached out for me.I playfully swatted his hands away denying him access to my body.he bucked his hips grinding himself against my core.

"please, please touch me! he begged as my questing hand moved under the waistband of his pajama pants.i took him in hand and he cried out bucking his hips in need as I stroked his hard cock.

"yes, yes! he squirmed under my ministrations and ejaculated.

I pressed a kiss to his quivering stomach and collapsed beside him. completely exhausted by our...dealings.

I found myself nestled against him as I laid naked in his bed to exhausted to even attempt to leave his comfy bed. his fingers played with my hair winding my long curls around his fingers.

sated I allowed him to pet me as a lover would.

"you are mine, and i'am yours. nothing you say or do will ever change that were in each other's veins now." he said. 

"I can never love you." I replied. 

"no, no you won't. but you want me all the same just as much as I want you.you can deny it all you like but the fact remains the same I'm in your system now darling heart. try as you might you'll never be rid of me. he evenly stated. 

"I don't know what this is, its ugly and wrong." I said shaking my head faltering.

"darling don't fight it just let it be."

"your so full of yourself you know that." I teased and looked up at him with a small smile.

he smiled and stroke my cheek. "i'am many things dearie, and one of them is yours as you are mine." 

I kissed his fingers and playful bit his trespassing fingers.

"such a naughty pet." he said with a playful grin.

 

"I said no touching, we had a deal  
mr gold."

he chuckled, "so we did." he said possessively pulling me closer against him. 

pleasantly comfortable snuggled against him sated. i sighed,

what happened beweet us..what I had allowed to happen that morning was truly fucked up, I longed to be repulse by his touch but I wasn't, I longed for it, 

at night alone in my bedroom while I laid sleepless in his guest bed I craved his caress. my body ached for him in ways that made me flushed with arousal. I masturbated seeking to relieve myself of my ache for him but to no avail, 

after that morning, he would eat me every day for breakfast instead.

only 2-more weeks to go before I would finally be able to leave this damn house! although deep down in the pit of my stomach I dreaded and feared what the tricky little devil actually had up his sleeve, and he was up to something, mr gold never made a deal that he didn't benefit from. I could see it in those calculating dark eyes after engaging in our oral pleasures he looked at me with those eyes filled with need. filled with smug satisfaction mr gold was plotting something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I'm not super pleased with this..I may return to it later,
> 
> thanks to all my loyal readers for continuing to read/comment on this fic xoxoxo


End file.
